Sages of Hyrule
by Lunitari
Summary: Retelling of Ocarina Of Time through the eyes of the lesser characters and the Sages.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Sages Of Hyrule  
  
Author: Lunitari  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This is basically a re-telling of "Ocarina Of Time", but in the point of view of the key females of Hyrule. A lot of details in the game concerned Link, so this fanfic will elaborate more on the other characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Hyrule and all the characters and places associated with it as well as the story of "Ocarina Of Time" belong to the company Nintendo. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: In medival times the king often adresses himself as a third person, so it might be a bit strange to those unfamiliar with the medival period. Reviews would greatly be appreciated since this is only a rough draft. The final copy will be posted on my website i1ca.  
  
Chapter One: The musings of a Gerudo  
  
A middle-aged woman stood alone on the roof of the desert fortress watching the sunset. The light breeze played with her red haired poney-tail, but wasn't enough to cool her down from the desert heat. Only once the darkness of the night came the temperature would go down. Not that she really minded, having lived in the desert all her life.  
  
She was named Nabouru and had been the leader of the tribe once.However that was a long time ago, or so it seemed. That had been before the male was born. Now she was second in command. At first she hadn't minded at all, she was actually happy to finally enjoy life without having to worry about the survival of the tribe. But as the male grew up she realized that enjoying life would have to wait. He had made sevral mistakes in the past leaving her to do the patch up work. She had offered him to guide him as a sensai, but he had refused preffering the councils of his mother and aunt. With the years she came to hate him.  
  
He went against every code of the Gerudo tribe, and had committed murder on several occassions. Just because he was the leader and the lone male he believed he could do everything he wanted and everyone should obey him without questions. She thought of him as having an evil personality and an ambition to match it.  
  
He certainly didn't make his intentions a secret. Over a year ago he had announced that he was going to find the legendary Triforce and make Hyrule his. Unfortunately being regarded as outcasts by the rest of the kingdom, the idea had pleased the rest of the tribe. To them this was an opportunity to finally show those Hylians what they were capable of. Nabouru strongly opposed to the idea but the majority ruled.  
  
Finding the Triforce, what an absurd idea. It was just a story, a myth. She recalled that speech Ganondorf had made the night before about needing the Spiritual Stones to open the Door Of Time in the old temple of Hyrule Town. Like that door really led to the Sacred Realm! That was just a children's tale, thought Nabouru. Looking down below she suddenly noticed Ganondorf mounting his black war horse. He was in armour and so was his horse. Nabouru snickered. Was he going to scare the fabled Kokiri kids into giving him the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? Or did he plan to burn down that tree, what was it called again? Nabouru searched her memory, ah yes the Deku Tree.  
  
Let him waste his time in trying to find things that didn't exist, meanwhile there would be peace in Gerudo Valley and she would be in command again. She jumped down onto the balcony with ease and went back inside her room. She sat down at her vanity table and brushed her long red hair. Suddenly the thought came to her, what if he was right? What if there was really a Triforce? What if he did find it? Nabouru shuddered preferring to dismiss that thought for Hyrule's sake. 


	2. Messages

Chapter One: Messages  
  
The dark clouds approached at an alarming rate. Silence fell over the kingdom, even the birds were silent. The calm before the storm. Then the darkness came as a thunderstorm broke out. A storm so violent that it was as if the Goddesses were fighting. Perhaps fighting an unknown evil that threatened to destroy everything the Hyrulians had accomplished since the dawn of time.  
  
In the midths of the storm a man sat upon an imposing black war horse. His red cloak flapped in the wind. His laughter could be heard over the howling of the wind. The wind soon died down and the screams of the Hylians could now be heard as they fled their beloved town. The girl, paralyzed with fear, stood a few yards away from the town's gate. She could see the people fleeing to the nearest village.  
  
Suddenly she felt His presence behind her. An unusual concentration of hatred and greed. Even then, she did not flee.  
  
Then the clouds suddenly parted as the world was bathed in a green light. A light warm and pure as if sent from above. Had the Godesses won? He man's expression was of defeat and anger as he rode away. The storm was gone and the light faded.  
  
A young man stood where man and beast had been. A fairy hoverd above the green lad's head. Smiling he held out his hands and in them was a green stone. His smile faded and a look of sorrow replaced it.  
  
The fairy hovered around the girl lying on the grass. That's when she saw herself...dead.  
  
The girl woke screaming. Having difficulty catching her breath, she sat up. With trembling hands, she managed to light the candles on her bedside table. The soft glow of the flame made the room even more eerie than when it was dark. Sh held on tightly to the blankets, and looked around the room, half expecting to find a dead body.  
  
The door connecting the room to her nanny's suddenly opened, as the tall middle-aged woman rushed in. Relieved the child started to breath again, realizing that she had been holding her breath in anticipation.  
  
"It's alright Impa. I'm okay," said the child eyeing the unsheathed katana. "It was a dream...only a dream, although very realistic."  
  
"It must have been more than just a dream to have her highness screaming in the middle of the night," the silver-haired woman said as she sheathed her sword. "Care to tell me what happened until the palace guards get here?"  
  
Impa sat beside the child, listening attentively. When the dream had been told, mpa stayed silent and in deep thought, before finally speaking.  
  
"Remembr what I've told you about my people the other day? We believe that some dreams are more than just dreams. Unusual dreams happen for a reason, especially reoccuring ones. It is up to the one with the gift of foresight to figure out the prohecy in it. You must analyze every detail of the dream and how it made you feel...There is a Sheikh saying that reoccuring dreams are sent by the Goddesses to warn of what is to come. If you have that dream again I want you to tell me as soon as possible alright?"  
  
"I will," said the girl.  
  
Impa was about to tuck in the nine year old when the palace guards finally arrived, sword in hand. The Sheikah woman turned to face them.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," scowlded the nanny.  
  
"We're sorry Lady Impa, but our post is quite a run from here," answered angrily one of the men. "If you have a problem with our timing you'll have to speak to our captain."  
  
"Very well gentlemen, just count yourselves lucky not to have found two corpses on your arrival. Imagine having to report that to your captain!"  
  
The guards sheathed their swords. The one who spoke, glared at Impa before leaving. The others did the same.  
  
Impa sighed. The princess knew better than to ask what was wrong, she simply stayed quite.  
  
"Go back to sleep now and don't worry about the incompetence of your father's men. I won't let anything happen to you Zelda as long as I live", Impa said.  
  
Zelda looked up to the woman who she admired more than her own mother. "I know...and appreciate it. Goo-night Impa."  
  
"Good night Zelda." Impa bent down and kissed the girl's forehead. She then got up and looked one last time at the child before closing the door behind her.  
  
******  
  
Impa stood before the king and queen and the royal council. Here was gathered Hyrule's highest ranking men for the wekly report. If Impa had cared about such matters as rankings and hirchy, she would have felt out of place. But none of that mattered to her. He had been hired nine years ago to watch over Princess Zelda as a nanny and to be her teacher, guardian, and substitute mother. Impa, as the last of a warrior tribe, had gained the respect of many men for her combat skills, but today they would respect her for what she had been hired to do. Her voice must be heard.  
  
"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interupt the meeting but I am concerned about your daughter's safety..."  
  
"Lady Impa now I not the time, We are buy," the king flatly stated.  
  
"Your Majesty has been avoiding the issue all morning."  
  
"We apologize but e are very busy this day. You'll just have to wait until we can arrange for an appointement. Ambassader of the Gerudo tribe you may begin your report."  
  
"Yes your Majesty. To conclude the trade agreement with the Gerudo, the leader ould like to organize a banquet in your honor," said the fat man. The leader in question wasn't able to come so an ambassador had been appointed since the rest of the tribe were only females.  
  
"This cannot wait and is more important than a trade agreement,"interupted Impa. "Just last night something could have happened and it took a good ten minutes before the guards showed up after rincess Zelda had screamed."  
  
"We are informed of what happened...Please go on ambassador."  
  
"Due to the circumstances that the Gerudo tribe live in the desert, the leader wishes to know if your Majesty would prefer having the banquet here in the castle".  
  
"Your Majesty is aware yet chooses to do nothing?" interupted again Impa.  
  
"Listen Lady Impa. Just because you are the last surviving member of the Sheikah tribe, it doesn't give you the right to keep interupting people with a higher rank than you!" the king angrily said. He then turned towards the ambassador. "You may tell Lord Ganondorf that he can have the banquet here, a week from today."  
  
"I thought your daughter was more important to your Majesty than that! He is your only heir after all," Impa said. He then looked to the queen. "She is your daughter, your only child. Must I also remind you of the intruder we had two days ago. Don't you realize that anyone who is angry at thee can sneak in and kill your daughter? If she had been a boy I bet you would have at least two guards guarding that child."  
  
Annoyed the king stood up. "Fine, I'll have some guards posted near her quarters and tighten security on palace grounds for my security. But may I remind you that this is a time of peace and not of war! Now I order you to leave!"  
  
Very well then your Majesty, I thank thee," Impa said. Pleased with herself she made her reverences and left the throne room. 


	3. A Reluctant Encounter

Chapter Three  
  
A Reluctant Encounter  
  
Zelda breathed in the fresh spring air, glad to be out of the musty humid castle. She loved her afternoons spent in the gardens after her lessons of the day.  
  
"It's strange but I only feel I'm just a child when I'm here in the gardens," she said outloud without realizing it.  
  
Impa glanced at the girl and sighed. "The weight of being a royalty hangs heavy over your shoulders. And to think that in just three years you'll be a woman in age of marriage, yet you never had the oppertunity to be the happy child children ussually are...When I was your age I was still playing outside all day with the other children of my village, not learning how to be a good wife and how to support a futur king in his tasks!"  
  
"So when did you begin your training as a sheikah warrior?"  
  
"When I turned thirteen of age. I knew a bit but the real training only started then."  
  
"Oh. Do all children start that late to learn thir futur trade?"  
  
Impa chuckled ironically, "You're the one who started early."  
  
Zelda shrugged. "That's the business of politics."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached a bench and sat down.  
  
"I had that dream again," softly said the girl.  
  
The silvered haired woman looked down at her. "Was it exactly the same or did some elements change?"  
  
"It was the same but I could see the people more clearly. The man with the fairy as wearing a green tunic with a white undrshirt and matching lrggings. He wore a strange hat...I've never seen anything like it before...He had the most overwhelming blue eyes...and his hair was the color of wheat at harvest time."  
  
Impa raised an eyebrow. "You sound quite taken in by this young man."  
  
"The oddest thing was the way he was looking at me. He seemed to care for me, as if he knew me...Not in the way that everyone knows me because I'm a princess, but in a close personal way."  
  
"Perhaps he'll be someone you'll meet later on in life," said Impa.  
  
The Sheikak woman mentally began placing the pieces of the puzzle together. Perhaps this man would end up being a lover, and the man with the horse Zelda's future husband. The husband would find out about the affaire and kill her out of anger or as punishment. However it did not explain the fleeing people.  
  
"What did the man on the horse looked like?"  
  
The girl's daydreaming expression clouded over and became a somber one. "...He definately wasn't a Hylian...He's like no other man I've seen before, his ears were so small...almost like the shape of a mouse...I was afraid of him, I on't know why...But to answer your question, he was tall...even taller than Father. His eyes were a strange hue of amber. His hair was a mix of red and orange...is skin was darker than ours. Like one who lives in a hot climate."  
  
"It's still early to jump to a conclusion. It's only been twice now in the space of a week, but I'm beginning to have an idea of what it all mans," Impa said.  
  
"What does it mean?" Zelda asked intrigued.  
  
Impa smiled at her. "It is for you to find out. Beside I'm not a hundred percent sure yet, I could be wrong."  
  
The two watched a maid that was running towards them.  
  
"Your highness," the maid adressed Zelda as she curtisied. "Your father wishes to see thee in his office, and asked that your highness wear her formal attire."  
  
"Very well. Tell my royal father that I shall be there within the hour."  
  
The maid took her leave and Impa followed Zelda back inside.  
  
**************  
  
"Why do you think my father wishes to see me? He has never really summoned me before, especially not to his office."  
  
"I do not know...It does seem strange now that I think of it," Impa said as she fixed the girl's headdress.  
  
"Well whatever the reason is, I've got a bad feeling that something will happen," said Zelda. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her white robe was spotless. The thick purple tunic in place, and the headdress well adjusted. "Did you have to pull the strings of the corset so tightly?"she asked. "I can hardly breath!"  
  
"I'm sure you would appreciate it having the strings pulled tighter than ussual instead of hearing a long speech from your father," Impa answered.  
  
"You're right. I've already heard his ten minute speech that a lady must be careful of her weight...  
  
"...or else it makes the father's job harder of finding a suitor," finished Impa.  
  
Zelda smiled sheepishly. "I guess I've been overdoing it with the sweets huh?"  
  
Impa rolled her eyes. "Don't you start acting like them. Don't fall into their game Zelda. Right now is fine because it will avoid you from getting in trouble, but I don't want you to think like that once you are an adult. You are different from them. Unlike the rest of the nobility, your heart is pure as gold and you think of others instead of yourself. When others are thinking of how they look for a banquet or a ball, you are always thinking of how much the ruppies spent on those things could have helped a village. Don't let anyone change that....Beside your weight is perfectly fine for a growing child...Seriously I'll never understand why the hylian nobility is so obssesed with their weight and appearances....What you need is to be around average children of your own age."  
  
"I would if there was any, anyway I better get to my father's office...You don't have to come if you don't want to. It will probably be one of his long speeches...or a punishement from when he caught me watching the soldiers practicing swordplay."  
  
Impa chuckled. "You know for a princess, you sure act like a tomboy."  
  
"I am not!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
"Yes you are, now go before you get a speech for being late."  
  
"Okay see you later!" the girl said as she ran as best she could out of the room and to her father's office.  
  
*************  
  
The child knocked at her father's office door. From within she could hear his voice and one that she did not recognize.  
  
"Come in," said her father from within.  
  
Zelda opened the door and froze in place. Her father sat at his desk, and a man was seated in front of him. The man turned to look at her and stood up, observing her. Zelda tried to hide her shock upon recognizing the tall midle-aged man. It was the man with the horse from her dream!  
  
"I suppose it is the first time you see a Gerudo, my lady" he said mistaking her shocked look. "We tend to be quite tall but we are harmless I assure you."  
  
"My daughterI'd like you to meet Ganondorf, th leader of the Gerudo tribe," said the king of Hyrule as he got up. "This is my daughter that I've been telling you about," he spoke adressing the gerudo. his is Princess Zelda."  
  
"And a pleasure it is to finally meet you, my lady." The Gerudo bowed and kissed her hand as it was custom to do.  
  
Zelda smiled nervously and nodded in acknowledgement. She then turned to her father. "You summoned me father?"  
  
"Yes. I have summoned you so we can begin your diplomatic training since you are my only heir. Lord Ganondorf is here for diplomatic reasons and you shall sit and observe how to interact with people of high ranking."  
  
Zelda sat stiffley on her chair, listening to the two men talk. The discussion mainly revolved around the Gerudos trade of healing potions in exchange for wheat, but the little girl noticed that there was something else going on. She focused her attention on the gerudo man wondering why her father was acting so friendly towards this stranger. She felt like if there was somthing in the air that brought her guards up. She wasn't very good in the art of magic, since Impa had only began to teach her, but she could feel the tingling of magic accumulating. Zelda searched her memories of the teachings of Impa and tried to remember what it meant. So focused was she, that she failed to notice that the men had stopped talking politics and were now having a friendly conversation and enjoying a bottle of brandy.  
  
Suddenly it came to her. The accumulation of magic to the point that you can feel it meant someone nearby was casting a spell. No chants had been made so that meant a mental spell was being created. The girl couldn't remember the classifications of the mental spells, but she was ready to bet on her short little life that it had something to do with her father's unusual behaviour. With the excitement of discovering what was wrong Zelda had stood up and now realized that both men were starring at her.  
  
"May I take my leave now?" she asked a little too eager to leave the room.  
  
The king glared at her for being rude and was about to speak when Ganondorf interupted him and stood up.  
  
"You are still a young child, I understand that it can be boring listening to adults talk of business," he said patting her on the head. "I don't mind if she goes back to play. Why don't you give her permission, remember how impatient we were as children."  
  
The king looked at his daughter before finally nodding. lright you may, but we request your presence at the banquet tonight."  
  
Zelda looked up, this request had taken her by surprise. She had never been allowed before to attend to political banquets before. Was this what her mother had meant when she had said that as a woman she will have to learn how to give support to a future husband? She dismissed the idea and thought back to what Impa had said earlier. I'll show them what this princess can do, she thought.  
  
Glad to be allowed to leave she curtisied to both men and closed the door behind her. Trembling, she took a hold of herself and suddenly felt a pang of fear as she heard the gerudo speak of her.  
  
"What a charming child. You never mention you had a lovely daughter, my friend. Tell me, have you found a suitor for her yet?"  
  
Not wanting to hear more Zelda began to run as best she could and headed straight for her chambers. Once there she fell onto her bed with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Growing up is hard enough as it is, why does fate have to make it even more complicating?" she asked herself.  
  
She got up and went to her window. Outside some servants were busy with their afternoon chores and getting ready for the evening's banquet.  
  
"Light! Who is that gerudo man and what does this all have to do with me. What is going on!" the girl shouted in frustration as angry tears rolled down her cheecks. 


	4. The Banquet

Chapter Four  
  
The Banquet  
  
Hearing Zelda shout, Impa came in the toom to find out what was upsetting the princess. She found her pacing aimelessly around the room.  
  
"What's the matter? Did the meeting go alright?" asked Impa. "Come here and sit down. There' no use in getting yourself upset, it won't help you."  
  
The girl suddenly came running into the Sheikah's arms and burst into tears. Impa put her arms around her, and tried to comfort her. Deep down Impa began to worry. In the nine years of her life, Zelda had never cried like this.  
  
"I hate it!" the princess said between sobs.  
  
"Hate what?" asked Impa softly.  
  
"Being a princess! I don't want to be trophy that a man can show around as his prize. I don't want to keep my mouth shut and do what I am told. I want to be with other children my age, and start acting like one! And I don't want to have anything to do with that Gerudo man!"  
  
Not being used to an outburst, Impa stayed silent and held on to thesobbing child. A long moment passed before the girl wiped her tears with her hankercheif.  
  
"What exactly happened?" asked the Sheikah woman.  
  
"...I don't really know," Zelda answered in a small voice. "...I must have panicked seeing him."  
  
"Seeing who?" Impa asked gently.  
  
"The man with the horse from my dream."  
  
"You saw him? Where?" asked Impa surprised.  
  
"In my father's office...Do you know of the Gerudo man who is here about the trade?"  
  
"Yes. I've heard of him, I think his name is Ganondorf. I heard he arrived early this morning but I haven't seen him yet...He's the one isn't he?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "When I saw him suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I felt angry, fear, and panick all at once. Something was telling me I should run and get away as far as possible from him, but I couldn't...He did something to my father, I just know it. He cast a spell on him, I felt it!" Zelda looked up to Impa with tears in her eyes. "Please Impa!" he said trembling. "Promise me you won't let anything happen!"  
  
"I made a promise long ago to your parents the day you were born, to raise and educate you. But that day I also promised to you as I held you in my arms for the first time, to protect you as long as I live."  
  
Zelda smiled a little and hugged her nanny. "Thank you Impa...."  
  
Zelda looked through her closet at all the dresses. Most children her age were lucky to have three different dresses, yet she had thirteen. She had always wondered how the nobility, even her own parents, could spend so much money on unimportant things like clothes.  
  
After a long look she finally opted for a very plain blue dress and slipped it over her underdress. She sat down at her vanity table and brushed her hair. Usually Impa did it for her because her long hair took such a long time to brush, but this time she wanted to do it on her own.  
  
"After all, a normal child would brush her own hair," she had said to her nanny.  
  
"I have to face it..." Zelda said outloud as she put the brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. "...I am no ordinary child, I am a princess."  
  
From outside she heard a soldier call out the hour. Seventeen o'clock. The girl sighed, it was time already. Impa came to get her and bring her to the banquet hall.  
  
Zelda remembered a time when she longed to be a grown up. Now that the time was finally nearing she wished she could go back to the careless days, she mused as she dragged her feet in the hallway. Zelda sighed and prayed that no one will speak to her tonight, especially not that Gerudo man.  
  
But what if the other man as there tonight? Zelda smiled to herself and let her hand slide lightly on th bannister as she went down the stairs. Perhaps he would intervene if that evil man spoke to her.  
  
Music made it's way to the girl's ears as they approached the hall. The ministrals had already tuned their instruments and had started to play. Zelda groaned, she was late.  
  
Impa opened the heavy oak doors and they went in as the caller announced them. The king glared at them from the high table. People stopped their conversations to see who was the late comer.The queen just shook her head disappointedly, silently reminding Zelda the most important rule. Never be late.  
  
Impa whispered words of encouragement and left. Zelda took a few steps and formally apologized to everyone for being late. She heard a few people say comments on how cute she looked and what a splendid child the king had before people resumed their conversations. At least they forgive me, Zelda thought. She advanced towards the high table. Part from the royal family, Hyrule's highest ranking nobles and their ladies sat there and any other guests of honor. And tonight Ganondorf Dragmire and a middle-aged Gerudo lady held the priveledge of being guests of honor. Ganondorf sat to the right of the king and grinned at the approaching girl. In contrast to Ganondorf, the woman who accompanied him gave her a warm smile and Zelda immediately recognized a friendly spirit within the stranger that strangely reminded her of Impa.  
  
Zelda stopped in front of the dias and curtised to her royal parents, avoiding making eye contact. She then formally greeted each Lord and Lady at the table. Once the protocol was done with, Zelda took her seat at her mother's side.  
  
"You are late young lady! I hope you have a good excuse," scolded the queen.  
  
"Yes my Lady mother. I was unwell this afternoon and had to rest," quickly answered Zelda with the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"In that case I shall drink to your health my Lady," said the Gerudo leader. "I hope that you are well enough to stay the whole evening."  
  
"I shall try," Zelda simply answered. She caught the disgusted look of the Gerudo Lady aimed at Ganondorf. I have a feeling she doesn't like him at all, thought Zelda to herself.  
  
Throughout the meal Zelda stayed silent and listened to the idle conversations around her. Better to be bored than to be stuck having to dance, she thought. She dreaded the moment the meal finished and the dancing would begin. How could people stand to do all of this. She rathered go up to her room and read a book. All of this ceremony just for the conclusion of a trade, was this really necessary or was there something else behind this?  
  
The dreaded moment arrived and the servants began to clear the tables. The ministrals began playing more lively tunes both Hylian and last minute learned Gerudo ones. Some couples got up and the dancing began. In the space of twenty minutes, Zelda found herself alone with the Gerudo Lady. Zelda starred at the dancers for a few minutes and began tp prepare her escape. She stayed surprised when the Lady came and sat beside her.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be staying up this late?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Zelda immediatly took a liking to the stranger. "I'll be ten in three months."  
  
"Oh my, really? I thought you were much younger than that. My name is Nabouru. Your name is Zelda correct?"  
  
Zelda found it strange that this person wasn't adressing her as the protocol would have, but didn't mind at all. She was happy to have someone to talk to.  
  
"Yes it is...Are you related to Ganondorf?"  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh no, not at all. I'm the second in command of the Gerudo tribe, but I have no familly ties with him what so ever."  
  
"So then that would have made you the leader before Ganondorf became an adult..."  
  
"That is correct. You sure know a lot about our culture for one so young."  
  
"Father made a point that I learn about all the tribes living in Hyrule."  
  
The Gerudo woman suddenly got very close to her. "If you want to continue learning about all of them I would suggest you hide the Ocarina Of Time very well."  
  
Before Zelda could react Nabouru got up and joined the dancers. Zelda stayed puzzled. What did she mean by if I wanted to continue learning, wondered the child. She suddenly felt like she should leave and find the Royal Treasure right away and hide it. Nabouru had unlocked the key and she suddenly realized what was going on. What Nabouru had said was in fact a warning.  
  
The music finished and a gerudo tune began. From the corner of his eyes he had seen Nabouru speak to the child princess and head for the dancers. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. Nabouru gave him a defying look.  
  
"I was not heading towards you my Lord but the gentleman over there," Nabouru calmly said.  
  
Ganondorf glarred at her and released her arm, well aware of what Nabouru was trying to do. He glanced at th princess getting up and head for the door.  
  
"But if you want I can dance with you my Lord," Nabouru quickly said hoping to gain time for the princess to leave.  
  
Ganondorf ignored her and walked fast to stop the child from leaving. Before Nabouru could stop him she was dragged into the dancing croud.  
  
"Are you unwell my Lady?"  
  
Recognizing Ganondorf's voice, Zelda quickly turned around. "I am well hank you. I am just a little tired that is all," answered Zelda as fear began to take hold of her.  
  
"Then in that case would it be to much to ask for this dance before you retire for the evening?"  
  
The request took her by surprise which amused Ganondorf. Zelda glanced around her and saw that her father was watching them and giving her a stern look as he nodded. Zelda swallowed down her fear, she was trapped. She could see the punishment in her father's eyes if she chose to refuse, so Zelda simply nodded and silently followed the Gerudo man.  
  
As they dance Zelda caught a glimpse of Nabouru giving her a sympathetic smile. The mission would have to wait.  
  
"Have your parents told you the good news yet?" Ganondorf suddenly asked.  
  
"What news?" Zelda asked nervously.  
  
"As of today I shall be your suitor."  
  
The girl nearly tripped upon hearing this. She had avoided to look directly at him up till now, but suddenly found herself looking at him in the eyes as if hypnotized. Her fingers sudenly felt numb and her arms began to tingle. Anger and disgust suddenly overwelmed her and gave her the strength to break the spell.  
  
She took her hands out of his and stepped back so quickly, that Ganondorf stayed surprised. He hadn't expected the child to resist. After all her parents had fallen under his power so easily. They looked at each other in the eye waiting to see whou would move first.  
  
"You're a liar!" shouted the princess.  
  
The people around them stopped dancing and turned to look at them. The ministrals seeing that something was going on stopped playing their instruments. The king and queen shocked by the attitude of their daughter, stayed still. The king fought the urge to beat his child for costing him a political ally, imagining that the Gerudo leader would surely cancel the trade after being called a liar.  
  
"You aren't here just because of a trade agreement or an engagement. You're here for something else!" the princess continued.  
  
Nabouru watched the scene between the Hylian child and the Gerudo man with interest. The girl has wisdom beyond her age, thought Nabouru. She has already figured out what Ganondorf's intentions are. She must have known that the Ocarina Of Time isn't just a royal heirloom. Nabouru chose this moment to leave the room and lock herself in her guest chamber. Surely Ganondorf will come after her since he had seen her talk to Zelda, when she had been instructed not to speak to anyone.  
  
Bewildered, Ganondorf stepped back with a mock shocked expression. Did the child truly know what he was after? Nabouru must have told her of his intentions to overthrow the royal family and become the sole ruler of Hyrule and finding the Triforce. For now he must convince everyone that the child was delerious, he would have to deal with Nabouru later.  
  
"You're here for evil ambitions, and I will not let you have it!" Zelda shouted.  
  
People began talking at once and looked at Ganondorf.  
  
"You're after the Ocarina Of Time!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about my Lady? Are you sure you are well?" was all that Ganondorf managed to say. How did that blasted child know!  
  
At this point Impa ran into the room. She had been told by a mysterious Gerudo Lady that Zelda was in danger. What she saw before her was a crowed gathered around her little Zelda, and the Gerudo man. Evidently something had happen between them.  
  
The king no longer able to control his anger advanced towards his daughter. "Do you even know what you are accusing Lord Ganondorf?" he asked as he grabbed her arm.  
  
With her energy gone, Zelda simply wanted to forget the whole thing and leave as fast as possible. She now regretted her accusation, and stood silent.  
  
"It's alright your Majesty. I think your daughter is still unwell," Ganondorf said as he picked up the unsuspecting child. Zelda not daring to move simply let him as he put his hand over her forehead. "She's delerious caused by a fever. She should rest."  
  
"Very well then," the king said. "Impa bring her to her chamber," the king ordered as he noticed the Sheikah woman.  
  
Ganondorf put down the child, who ran to her nanny. Impa noticed the evil glare he gave to the princess as they left and the music resumed.  
  
Once inside the princess's chamber Impa quickly closed the door and locked it. Zelda crawled onto her bed.  
  
"What exactly happened? A Gerudo Lady came to find me and told me you were in danger," said a worried Impa.  
  
As Zelda explained Impa's worried face quikly turned to a look of fear.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Zelda. You should have said nothing...Now he'll be watching your every move and if you interfere again he'll have you killed suitor or not!"  
  
"Cn you please leave, Impa?" she asked in a small voice. "I want to be alone. I need to figure out what I should do now."  
  
"You know I can't do that. Not after what just happened..." Impa stopped short. The girl had fallen unconscious. 


	5. The Rise Of The Order Of Sages

Chapter Five  
  
The Rise Of The Order Of Sages  
  
Zelda sat still beside her mother in the throne room with a blank expression, as the final arrangements were being made for her marriage. A year from today she would be married to the Gerudo man.  
  
She had decided to do what she was told for now, to avoid drawing attention. Zelda glancd at the desert man who gave her an evil grin and immediately looked away. She couldn't believe her parents were giving her away to such a man. Zelda knew it in her heart that this man did not want a wife, but simply wanted a way into the royal family in order to get to the Triforce. When this ordeal was over with she would immediately start her search for the Ocarina Of Time.  
  
Zelda looked to Impa, who stood near the door. The Sheikah gave her a sympathetic smile and mouthed that the meeting would be over shortly. Zelda sighed and scanned the room hoping to find the Gerudo woman from last night among the crowd of Lords, Dukes, and Counts. She had wanted to thank her for the warning but she hadn't seen the woman since the banquet. Her gaze then fell on Lord Ganondorf's elderly aunts.  
  
Something about those two twins sent chills down her spine. They reminded her of wicked witches from fairytales Impa used to tell her. They wore similar clothing but both seemed to favor a particle color, perhaps that was how people could tell them apart. One seemed to favor blue while the other favored red.Through questioning her mother she had discovered they were the only living relatives of Ganondorf. The blue one must have felt her gaze and turned her head in her direction. The cold look brought Zelda to look down. It would take a lot of courage to become part of that family.  
  
The meeting finally came to an end and Zelda happily got up to leave but Ganondorf grabbed her arm as she passed him.  
  
"I am not too familiar with Hylian customs," the desert Lord announced, "But isn't it custom for the man to kiss his future bride on the cheek after the engagement?" he asked.  
  
The king eyed his daughter. "And I am sure my daughter has not forgotten that, for it must be why she so rudely got up in a hurry."  
  
Zelda froze, obviously she had forgotten all about that. She took a deep breath and tried not to back away as the desrt man kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Do something like you did last night and you'll regret it. Do not defy me ever again or I can have arrangements made to have you killed after the nuptual night," he whispered into her ear as he pretended to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
He got up and Zelda suddenly felt small and vulnerable as the man towered over her. She barely came up to his abdomen. Fighting the urge to run away Zelda managed to walk to the other end of the room and left with Impa.  
  
"Impa! We have to find that Ocarina as soon as possible! If we don't, not only will Ganondorf be able to get the Triforce but he could become King through this arranged marriage if something happens to my parents," said the girl.  
  
"I am aware of that, Zelda. Right now I am more worried about you."  
  
"Me?" asked Zelda surprised as she stopped in front of her chamber. "What about all of Hyrule's population. What's one life compared to a thousand?"  
  
Impa opened the door and they went in. Once Impa closed the door she kneeled in front of the girl to be at eye level.  
  
"Ganondorf will not find the ocarina even if he asked your father where it is."  
  
A smile suddenly spread across the child's face. "Impa do you know where the Ocarina of Time is?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do," answered Impa.  
  
The Sheikah woman got up and walked to the window, seeing it was shut she turned to face the princess. "You see the Ocarina Of Time isn't really a heirloom of your family. That is just a rumor that my people started alongside with the third generation of your family to throw off anyone who would seek to gain access to the Sacred Realm. The royal family of that time gave the ocarina to my people so they can guard and protect it. However with time and many generations, people really came to believe that the royal family has the ocarina and that it lies guarded along with the royal treasures. Even your parents have come to believe that too, and since Hyrule is one of the wealthiest and powerful kingdom of our time the royal treasures are very numerous and no one has ever bothered cataloging them..."  
  
"...So no one really knows if the Ocarina Of Time is really there," Zelda said finishing the sentence. "They are just assuming."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Then that would mean that the Sheikahs have it...But you're the only one left!" said Zelda. "Then that would mean that you have..."  
  
"Not quite exactly," interupted Impa. "You are the one who has it."  
  
"Me!" exclaimed Zelda in surprise. "I don't understand."  
  
Impa walked to the painting that hung near Zelda's bed and spoke a word that Zelda did not understand. Impa then stretched out her arm and reached out behind the painting. A moment later Impa took her arm out and with a smile, revealed what she was holding in her hand.  
  
Zelda sat on a bench in the courtyard as she watched Impa practice her sword movements. She still couldn't believe that Impa had been hiding the Ocarina Of Time in her room for all these years without her even knowing it. At least now she knew it was in a safe place that Ganondorf would never think of looking. Lost in her thoughts she suddenly looked up to find a Gerudo woman standing in front of her. Recognizing the woman from last night, she smiled.  
  
"Hello Nabooru."  
  
"Hello little one, do you mind if I sit down?" the middle aged woman asked.  
  
"No not at all."  
  
Nabooru sat down beside the girl. "Have you found it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It is safe."  
  
Nabooru sighed. "Thank goodness...I'll be leaving late this afternoon. I came to say good bye."  
  
"You are leaving? But why?" asked the girl suddenly getting up. "All the other Gerudos aren't leaving until next week..."  
  
"...All but me,"Nabooru interupted. "Because Ganondorf suspects me of raising a rebellion he has ordered me to return to Gerudo Valley or else..." said Nabooru letting the threat hang in the air.  
  
"But can't you pretend to leave?" asked Zelda. She didn't want this mysterious and wise woman to leave. Besides Impa she was the only one to believe that Ganondorf was a threat to Hyrule.  
  
Nabooru sighed. "I don't want to leave my child, but I must. Ganondorf is sending one of his aunts to make sure I go back. I have no choice. I cannot stand up against them, I'm afraid that if I don't leave they'll come after you. The last thing to stand up to Ganondorf was the spirit of the Kokiri Forest and it paid with it's life."  
  
Zelda gasped in horror as her hands went to her face. "Dead? Then that would mean that Ganondorf must have the Kokiri Emerald... anf if he does then that would mean...if they truly existed...that the legendary Kokiri children must all be dead." Zelda became silent and slowly sat back down as realization struck her. "He's dead...he must be while trying to save them...The last person who stood a chance in defeating Ganondorf must be dead," Zelda said in almost a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nabooru asked puzzled.  
  
"I kept having this dream," explained the princess. "...A terrible thing happens to Hyrule, and the land becomes dark. But then someone who will save us will come out of the Kokiri Forest."  
  
"Then I shall stop Ganondorf myself," said Nabooru with determination gleaming in her golden eyes.  
  
"I know that defying Ganondorf last night was foolish, and now I am in danger because of it. But I rather die trying to stop him than to let him get the Triforce and ruin Hyrule. Even if it means having to search his room to take back the Spiritual Stone of the Kokiri!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
"But you are just a child," Nabooru pointed out. "Think of what he could do to you if you were to be caught..."  
  
"She won't, because I'll be the one that will do the searching."  
  
Both Nabooru and the princess turned to face Impa that now stood before them. Neither child or Gerudo had even heard her coming. A grin crept up on Nabooru's face.  
  
"Leave it up to a Sheikah to go by unnoticed..."  
  
"...And leave it up to a theif to go up against her own leader," replied Impa.  
  
The two women looked at each other and then down to Zelda.  
  
"And who would suspect an innocent child," Zelda said beginning to smile as well.  
  
"We might be just three but we will find a way to expose the true nature of Ganondorf...After all who could have thought that only three beings created Hyrule," said Nabooru tossing her red hair out of her face.  
  
"So then by the forces of the Three let us attempt to change Zelda's prophecy of destruction," Impa said.  
  
"Good luck to the both of you," Nabooru said as she turned around and returned to the castle to pack her belongings.  
  
Impa put a hand on Zelda's shoulder and together they watched Nabooru go back inside. A feeling of hope now filled their hearts. 


	6. A boy and his Fairy

Author's note: Italization in this chapter is meant to show that the conversation is done telepathically

Chapter Six: A boy and his Fairy

As they stood outside with the soft breeze caressing them, Zelda was suddenly filled with courage. Listening to the birds chirping and watching the surrounding garden Zelda knew there was still hope. She now had two allies and friends who understood her even tough she was but a child. Which made two other people who realized that Hyrule's peace was about to be shattered.

"Excuse me... "

The sudden sound of a young boy's voice made Zelda jump. Both child and woman turned to face the boy.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the Princess of Destiny. Can you tell me where can I find her? " the boy asked innocently.

Zelda estimated that the boy must be around her age yet there was something strange about him. He wasn't the child of a peasant and he couldn't have belong to a noble family either. If he would have been, she would have thought he was mocking her. What did he mean by Princess of Destiny? And why was he dressed all in green. For the first time Zelda noticed the soft blue glow hovering around his blonde head. Zelda's heart nearly skipped a beat as she realized who this boy was. A Kokiri!

"Oh my! So one of them did survive the attack, " said Impa with amazement.

"Attack? " the boy looked at them strangely, how could she know about the attack on the Deku Tree when he didn't even mention it yet? But then he remembered that the Deku Tree had told him before dying that the princess was wise and knew many things. Perhaps she already knew that the desert man was after the Triforce.

However wise she was, the princess was nothing like he had imagined. She was tall and so old and oddly dressed. Having seen other children in Hyrule Castle Town, he had gotten used to what the little girl was wearing. His new friend Malon also wore something similar.

Impa moved forward and stopped Zelda before she could do the same.

"_Stay and don't say a word yet, just in case Ganondorf let him get away under the condition of obeying him._ "

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. Why do you seek the princess? "

Link took a step back. "Oh! So you aren't the princess? " he asked disappointedly. He had been happy and thought his second quest over.

The little girl softly giggled behind Impa. Link gave her a mean stare which only made the girl giggle more.

"Answer me boy! "

Link looked up to the tall old woman. "I'm looking for her because the forest spirit had a message for her before dying. "

"I know where the princess is. Give me your message and I shall give it to her, " Impa said.

Link eyed her suspiciously. "No, you might be one of His spys. The Deku Tree told me not to trust anybody but the princess herself."

Impa smiled, she liked the boy already. "In that case he gave you good advise. You cannot trust just anyone here, but do not worry you can give her the message right here."

The boy looked at Impa puzzled. "But you just said you weren't the princess..." At that moment the little girl stepped from behind the old woman and stood beside her. The boy blinked.

"You mean she's the princess? " asked Link pointing at Zelda.

"First of all it's not polite to point and second, yes she is the Princess of Hyrule. "

"But she looks just like every other children I've seen here. How can she be a princess if she's not what you call an adult? "

Both Impa and Zelda starred at the boy. It was obvious that he knew nothing of the world.

"Is it true...Is it really true that the forest spirit died? " asked Zelda speaking for the first time.

The boy suddenly looked sad and starred at his boots. The fairy sat on Link's shoulder, looking just as sad as the boy was.

"Yes he did, " answered the boy. "I tried to save the Deku Tree. I tried my hardest to break the curse in time, but by the time I fought Queen Gohma it was already too late. "

Zelda suddenly noticed the boy's short sword and elbowed Impa. Impa seemed to have noticed it too because she had a pensive look of someone who was evaluating something.

"Who is Queen Gohma? " asked Impa. "Was she the one who killed your forest spirit? "

"Queen Gohma was a giant spider-like monster that I found inside the Deku Tree. She was poisoning it, but the true culprit is a desert man who summoned that spider. "

"Ganondorf! " exclaimed Zelda in anger as she clenched her fists. "That's how that weasle got the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. "

Link looked at Zelda and wondered how she knew the name of the desert man. The Deku Tree had told him the princess held the Ocarina Of Time that was needed to open the door to the Sacred Realm. By the anger in her voice he suddenly feared that the desert man had already stolen one of the keys to the Sacred Realm.

"What was the message from the forest spirit, Boy? "

Link eyed the adult and hesitated for a moment before deciding she could be trusted. "The Deku Tree warns you that the desert man is after the Triforce, " he said.

"Oh," was all Zelda was able to say as disappointement washed over her. She had been half expecting the boy to tell them how to stop Ganondorf.

"Why do both of you look so disappointed? I left my home to warn you," Link said looking at them accusingly. "I had a hard time getting here to warn you. Do you know how many people laughed at me and said that I was making things up. That Kokiris don't really exist! "

"I'm sorry child, we didn't mean to be rude but we already knew that, " said Impa. "He's not only after the Triforce but also wants to be the sole ruler of Hyrule. "

"And to do that he's forcing me into marriage. He put a spell on my parents, my father already accepted to give me to him, " Zelda said softly. "And now that he has the Spiritual Stone of the Forest it's only a matter of time..." she trailed off.

"The Spiritual Stone?... Oh you mean the Kokiri's Emerald. Ganondorf doesn't have it, I do. The Deku Tree gave it to me after defeating Gohma. See? " said the boy taking out from his pocket a shiny green stone the size of his fist.

The next thing he knew there was laughter and he was being squeezed as the princess hugged him.

"You have it! You have it! It's not too late! " exclaimed Zelda.

Link looked at her stunned as he pulled away. "You thought Ganondorf had it? "

Zelda nodded. "He is looking for it then...Which means you are in danger, " she said.

Seeing her worried, he shrugged. "Danger, " he repeated. "I'm not afraid. I've faced danger many times before. I've fought several monsters up till now you know. "

Zelda looked at him, thoughts racing through her head. Should she take the Spiritual Stone and let the boy go back home? But if she did that it would be too close to the desert man. She didn't like the idea of having two of the keys to the Sacred Realm near the enemy. However on the other hand Ganondorf had already looked in the forest according to the boy. Would he think of going back to look for it again?

Zelda turned to Impa. "What should we do? "

Impa looked at the boy and then to the princess. "I think we should first go up to your chamber and try to keep the boy's existance a secret until we can decide what to do. "

"I'm sorry for all the troubles you have gone through, you are tired and probably want to go home. Would you mind waiting a little longer? " asked Zelda.

The boy seemed a little surprise at the request and looked at his fairy. They spoke in hushed whispers before the fairy flew up to her.

"We can wait a little longer your Highness..." said the fairy.

"On one condition, " the boy continued. "That you tell me your name, I don't want to keep calling you Princess all the time!"


	7. A Music Lesson

Chapter Seven

-A Music Lesson-

The boy looked around him in wonder, fighting the urge of getting up and touching the curtains, inspecting the fireplace, and going to jump on the bed. The fairy seemed just as intrigued as she flew around the room, stopping to inspect several objects.

Impa had gone to see if Nabooru was still within the castle, leaving the children in Zelda's room.

"It's so big and colorful here…and so noisy. How can you sleep at night? " asked Link.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. I guess I'm so used to hearing noise that I don't even pay attention to it anymore. "

"If you ever came to the forest at night the silence would be deafening to you…You should come though, one day if ever you need peace and quiet. "

Zelda looked at the boy and smiled. "I would like to. That is if the Kokiri don't mind. "

"I don't think they would mind having a stranger in the forest. Most would be very curiose about you. "

"Except Mido, " the blue fairy added.

"Who is Mido? " asked Zelda.

"He's the tribe leader of the Kokiri, but let's not talk about him. "

Zelda saw that Link was uncomfortable so she quickly changed subject. "What's it like where you live? "

"Everyone lives in small houses in the trees. During the day everyone has their own task to do. Some people gather food from the woods, some make clothing, others fish or hunt. Once we finish we are free to do whatever we want. When night comes sometimes we make a big fire and we all sit around it to tell stories."

"And what is your appointed task? " asked the princess with interest.

"I have to get the firewood and go with those who pick berries in the Lost Woods. Sometimes the Deku Scrubs like to attack us, and I'm one of the few who can wield a sword and is actually good at it. What do you do here?"

"…Well, basically I am learning how to rule a kingdom and everything that comes with being a ruler. I have to study various things like arithmatics, law and the history of Hyrule, " Zelda paused and shivered in disgust. "Not to mention dancing and etiquette. "

"You mean you don't get to play? " asked Link in surprise. "All you do is work? "

Zelda nodded. "Even if they did let me play, I don't know exactly what play is, " she said blushing in embarassement. How odd she must sound to him, or to other children her age.

Link put his hands to his hips and looked at her sternly. "Well I guess I'm going to have to teach you, you definitely have to come to the forest soon. "

Zelda smiled in amusement but quickly regain her seriosness. "Link is there by any chance an adult living in the forest? "

"No . The only adult that has ever entered the forest was Ganondorf. Why? "

"Oh nothing. "

There was an ackward silence for a while. Link sat down on a nearby chair and Zelda sat on the edge of her bed. The two thought how strange and foreign the other was. It was Navi who finally broke the silence.

"So how long do you think we'll have to stay here, your highness? "

"Oh, I don't know. You'll probably be able to leave tomorrow morning. Today is too late, you'll never make it back to your forest before sunset. "

The door suddenly opened and Impa entered.

"She has gone already. We'll have to make a decision without her. "

Zelda lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Do you think we could find the Triforce? " asked Zelda.

"Ya! Lets's get it before Ganondorf does, " Link said getting up from his chair.

"Not so loud young one, " reprimanded the Sheikah. "You are not supposed to be here remember? "

"Sorry, " he appologized.

"Perhaps we can get it before the desert man does. After all, according to the legends it can only have one master at a time, no? " said Navi.

Impa nodded. "We only need two more keys and I think I know where to look for the next one. "

Zelda opened her eyes. "The Gorons right? I read somewhere that the spiritual stone of fire is passed down from leader to leader. "

"That is correct. However there is one problem. I cannot go there myself without attracting attention, " Impa turned towards the princess. "And you are definately staying within the castle's walls after yesterday's incident. The last thing we need is you getting killed by that mad man. "

Zelda sighed and looked at Link. She knew what she was about to ask was dangerous for him, but who would suscpect him? No one could possibly suspect a Kokiri…a child…trying to get the Triforce. He said he could wield a sword and already has fought Ganondorf's creations. "Link, do you think you are capable of doing this? If you don't want to do this it's okay, Impa can always message Nabooru. "

The boy thought about it. He was eager to return home, but if returning meant leaving his new friend in danger and the kingdom, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. He didn't want the Forest Spirit to have died for nothing. The desert man was going to pay for what he did. "I'll do it. Just tell me where to go. And what exactly are gorons? "

"They are giants made of stone that live on Death Mountain. When they don't move you can pass right by one and you would never even know it, " said Impa.

"But they are shy towards strangers and tend to stick to themselves, " continued Zelda. She turned towards Impa. "Do you think that if we teach him the song of the royals they would help him? "

"Hmm… I guess it wouldn't hurt if Link knew it. "

Link cleared his throat, "Uh…I'm not a good singer you know maybe it's not a good idea. "

"That's okay. You just have to hum it," said Zelda.

"How about I learn to play it on my ocarina? " asked Link as he pulled out a gray and green ocarina.

The Sheikah then whistled a slow but simple tune.

"I like it. It's calm, soothing and somewhat sad…Whistle it again. "

After hearing it a second time, Link played the song perfectly.

"You're a fast learner. You have quite a talent for music," commented Zelda.

Saria taught me all about music and how to pick up notes just by hearing something. "

"This song is very important so don't teach it to anyone. Only use it if someone of high ranking doesn't beleive you that Zelda sent you. "

"How about this one Link. Do you think you can play this one? " asked Zelda. She then began to hum a tune that was slow yet less nostalgic.

Link put the mouthpiece to his lips and began to play it. "I like this one. What's it called? "

"This one is called the Song of Time. Legend says that it has the power to open the door to the Sacred Realm once you have all the keys, " explained Zelda.

"And what are the keys other than the spiritual stones of fire and the forest?" asked Navi.

"The other ones are the spiritual stone of water and the ocarina of time. But you don't need to look for the ocarina of time because Zelda has it, " Impa said.


	8. Suspicions

Chapter Eight

-Suspicions-

In the middle of the night Link woke up to the sound whimpering. Navi was sound asleep on his pillow. Link silently got up and approached the bed. In the faint light of the single burning candle he saw the princess tossing and turning in her sleep. She whispered pleadingly for some invisible being to stop. Link climbed onto the bed and sat beside her wondering if he should wake her or wait. He watched her tremble as she fought with whatever demon she was facing in her nightmare.

The princess suddenly sat up, waking up sobbing. She nearly screamed when gentle arms wrapped around her. Now fully awake she remembered that she was sharing her room with the boy named Link. She wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she said.

"That must have been some nightmare you were having."

"I had that dream again, however some parts of it changed. It's almost inevitable now. Every time I sleep it comes back."

"What kind of nightmare was it?" asked Link as he got closer to her.

"That dream I told you about earlier, although this time I clearly saw that the man in black was Ganondorf…The part with the man in green never happened, instead Impa and I were fleeing the castle. Ganondorf was chasing us…and I saw you! You were at the town's entrance. I turned to you and said something but you didn't react. Then Ganondorf's horse nearly made you fall as he passed by…He eventually caught up to us and killed Impa's horse. Impa and I both fell in the mud. A bunch of moblins suddenly appeared and surrounded us. Impa tried to fight them off but she couldn't…She fell to one knee and looked at me. She yelled at me to run but I couldn't move, that's when that evil desert man pinned me to the ground holding a bloody sword. When I woke up he was about to kill me," Zelda said in a trembling voice.

"I'm sure Impa would have stopped him if you hadn't woken up," he said after a long pause.

"I think this might be more than just a dream. I have this feeling that it will take place very soon. Sooner than we can imagine…"

"No it won't happen," interrupted Link.

Zelda starred at the boy in confusion. Was there something he knew that she didn't?

"It will never happen because I won't let that demon get a chance to even touch you," he whispered in her ear.

Zelda looked at him in the eyes as he did the same.

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise, Little Princess."

"Hey! I already told you not to call me that. I have a name you know."

Link smiled "I know…Just trying to make you upset about something else. Try to sleep now."

"I'll try," said the girl as she lay back down.

Link stayed beside her until she fell asleep, before returning to his make shift bed. As he closed his eyes before falling asleep he vowed to himself that if ever something happened to his best friend, he would kill the desert man.

When the little girl woke up, he had already left. She knew it was childish of her to yell at Impa for not having waken her…but still if only she could have gotten the chance to say thank you or good-bye at least. Who knew she might not ever see him again and Zelda felt awful because it would partly be her fault.

Three days passed and Zelda wondered how Link was doing and if he had managed to convince the Gorons into lending him the Spiritual Stone of Fire. The girl sighed and turned away from her window. She shrank back surprised to see Ganondorf standing not too far from her. How had he gotten in without her noticing? She scolded herself inwardly for her lack of cautiousness. An error like this could be a fatal one.

"What do you want?" asked Zelda bitterly not even bothering to use the protocol in addressing him.

"My…quite a foul mood for a fair young lady. Your father wanted me to see you that is all."

"My father?" questionned the princess. It's more like he wants to know what I'm up to.

"Why yes. You haven't left your chambers in three days now and your father is begginning to worry."

"Well that's a first…" mumbled the girl.

"Besides since we are to be bethrothed next summer, might as well get to know each other better don't you think?"

Zelda held back a smile. She had difficulty trying to imagine such an imposing, evil looking man doing small talk with a child.

"What do you wish to know?" Zelda asked as she went to her working table.

"For instance do you have any friends? I don't think I've seen you with anyone other than that Sheikah woman. But then again there was this young boy in green that I saw you with in the garden a few days ago. Who was he?"

Zelda sat down and began to work on a piece of embroidery she had previously started. "That was just a visiting nephew of one of the stable caretakers. I was supposed to go riding with Impa that day and his uncle had sent him to me to find out which horse I would like. He left yesterday I believe."

"I see…So you don't really know him then…Must be hard not having anyone your age around here…I'll make sure to find a lady in waiting your age once we are bethrothed…Anyway shall I see you at the dinning hall for supper?"

Zelda fought the urge to insult him, but held back. "I will be there. Now if you can please take your leave so I may work until supper."

"Very well then your highness. I look forward to your presence this evening," the Gerudo said as he made an exagerated bow. He then left, closing the door behind him.

Zelda sighed and silently prayed for Link's quick success.

The next day the princess spent the afternoon in the gardens with her guardian. It was while reading that Zelda's prayers were answered. The boy in green followed by his fairy came running to her.

"I have it!" the boy exclaimed joyfully once beside Zelda. "See?" he asked as he showed her the shiny red stone.

"You did it, I knew you could," said Impa.

Link put back the stone in his pocket. "Darunia believes you Zelda. He said that Ganondorf tried to take the Goron's Ruby away from him. When he saw he couldn't have it he got angry and blocked off the cave where the Gorons get their food. He also let loose some kind of monsters called Dodongo to kill whatever Gorons happened to be in the cave."

"That's horrible. How are the rest of the Gorons doing?" asked Zelda.

"They are all fine now. Link reopened the cave and slayed all the dodongos, including a big giant one that seemed to be the leader," answered Navi.

"You did all that by yourself?" asked Impa.

"I don't mean to brag but yes. It wasn't an easy task either," answered Link.

"Hmm…You are a brave boy indeed. Your sword skills must have improved greatly in that cave huh? Maybe one day you can be a knight," said Impa.

"So now there's only one stone left right? Do you know where it is?" asked Navi.

After a moment Zelda spoke. "I think the Zoras have it. If I remember what Ruto said during her rambling of last week, it's some sort of heirloom handed down from mother to daughter in the Zorian royal family."

"Zora? Is that another race of rock people?" questioned the young Kokiri.

Zelda laughed. "I almost forgot that you were a Kokiri. No wonder you never heard of them. They live just a little east of Kakariko. They are a race of mer people that are loyal to the crown of Hyrule."

"East huh? Maybe I can reach it before sundown. I'll come back here once I have it then we can go to that Temple Of Time. Come on Navi let's go! Soon we'll be back home!"

The boy waved goodbye as he ran off with the fairy trying to catch up to him. Zelda turned to Impa.

"Do you think my dream was wrong and that he is the Hero Of Time?" she asked.

"No I don't think so. The boy doesn't seem to be able to control time. And in the prophecy it says he can turn day into night in a blink of an eye," replied Impa.

"Whoever he is I think he has a big role to play in the future."

"Maybe you are right. But for now lets just concentrate on keeping all this from reaching Ganondorf's ears."


	9. Coup D'etat Revealed

Author's note: Sorry about the quotation thingy, the key doesn't always work bangs head on desk mumbling read before posting. Thanks for all of your reviews Hiei-Touya-icedemon.You must be the only one reading this story.

Chapter Nine

-Coup d'état revealed-

Zelda paced back and forth in her chamber with clenched fists. She just couldn't believe what Impa had just said.

"Is Nabouru really sure of what she heard?"

"She is. She says in her letter that the troops left Gerudo Valley two days ago…her letter dates back from five days," answered Impa. "Your father still doesn't believe you about Ganondorf huh?"

"No. I'm surprised he hasn't insisted on having Ganondorf clear the childish thoughts of his soon to be bride. He thinks I've invented this story to avoid marriage…Five days ago…How I wish you had a chance to train Nabouru in telepathy. It's too late now to send a carrier pigeon to ask assistance from Calatia, they'll never get here on time. It's unfortunate that they don't have telepathic powers."

"Even if they do get here there's nothing they can do against magic."

"Magic?"

"Nabouru's letter goes on to say that the Gerudo witches are involved in the coup d'état also."

"I don't get it. Why does Ganondorf have to overthrow my father. He'll have access to the throne just by marrying me."

"Sometimes ambitious power hungry people can't wait. Besides he wants the Triforce and he probably wants it right away. He doesn't look like the type who's going to sit around until things happen."

"The people will realize that he's evil and will rebel."

"I highly doubt that. By the time they realize what's going on it will be too late and they'll all be to frightened to do anything. Who would want to go up against a mad man with the power of the Triforce."

Zelda sighed. "So we lost before its even begun. Not to mention that Ganondorf knows that we know of his plan. He was asking about Link the other day. I'm worried about Link, he should have been back by now. Zora's Domain isn't that far away."

"I'm sure Link is fine. He's proven that he can defend himself. Right now I'm more worried about your safety. If Ganondorf succeeds in killing your father and claiming the throne he will no longer need you, he might decide to eliminate you as well. Nabouru said in her letter that she was on her way to help out with an escape plan if the need comes."

"Why not leave now?" asked the princess.

"Because if ever Ganondorf decides to keep you a resistance faction will be easier if there is someone in the enemy's territory."

"You mean I'd be like a spy?"

"In a way yes."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know Little One, I don't know."

Twilight had fallen at last. Lord Ganondorf had awaited it all day. He took out his dagger from the strap inside his boot and went to the window. He caught the moonlight with the blade and made it flash before the storm clouds came in and ruined the signal. Far off in the distance in the outskirts of Hyrule Town a similar flash appeared in three consecutive flashes. Ganondorf grinned, everything was going according to plan. The Gerudos were on the move led by his aunts, the legendary elemental witches.

Lord Ganondorf put on his red cape and put his dagger back into place. He looked at the mirror one last time, after all he was going to be the last person to ever see the royal couple. Might as well be presentable, thought the Gerudo with a sadistic smile. He left his room and walked towards the chambers of the Queen. She would be his first victim tonight. As usual the corridors lacked guards, and the two on duty outside the Queen's door were easy to dispose of. Mere boys, thought Ganondorf. He had managed to kill both without a single sound coming out of them. His next victim would be the King, after that he would decide what to do with the daughter.

The thunder could be heard in the distance. Zelda had gone to bed early this evening. Impa had decided to stay with princess for the night. The shadows spoke of horrible things to her. Impa could hardly concentrate on her book so she thought back to the events of the day.

She had shown Nabouru's letter to the Queen, but with no result, just like Zelda with her father. For some reason Zelda's parents refused to believe the truth. Perhaps Hyrule had enjoyed a too long time of peace and left its inhabitants refusing to believe it would ever end. Impa knew all to well it's bloody history over the ages to know that peace was a fragile thing. And soon there would be another war to add to the records of the Shadow Temple.

The princess suddenly woke up and sat up. "My mother is dead!" she said in a frightened whisper. "I saw it all in my nightmare…..Ganondorf!"

Zelda got up and hastily put on her robe and slippers. "He's heading towards my father's room! Maybe we can stop him!" she said as she ran out of the room.

"Wait Zelda!" Impa grabbed her katana and ran to catch up to the girl. She grabbed Zelda and pushed her behind a decorative armoured suit just in time to avoid a Gerudo from seeing her. "_Stay here_," she warned telepathically.

It didn't take long for the Gerudo to spot Impa. "Well if it isn't the Sheikah! You know I killed dozens of your kind during the Great War. It would be an honour to kill the last of you vermins…"

The warrior never got a chance to finish the sentence, the Sheikah had decapitated her.

The pair reached the king's chamber without being seen and without any further incidents. Zelda quickly opened the door and froze. She never got along with her father, and he was naïve at times but surely he did not deserve this. There stood Ganondorf, dagger at hand and her father lying in a pool of blood at his feet.

"Well, well. Look who is here, if isn't her highness herself. Thank you my dear, now I don't have to waste my time searching for you. Oh and don't think the guards of this castle can help you, they are all under my spell now!"

"You monster!" shouted Zelda.

Impa picked up Zelda by the waist and ran as fast as she could. She had to get the last surviving member of the royal family out of this castle immediately and to a safe place. Her thoughts went to Lon Lon ranch.

"_There's a secret passage that leads to the stables_," Zelda said telepathically having read Impa's thoughts. "_Take the corridor to the right_. _There's a false wall behind the armoured suit. Luckily Ganondorf was stupid enough to give us a head start but I'm sure he'll come after us._"

"You are right but let us pray that we get to the secret passage without being seen," said Impa.

Zelda clutched the Ocarina Of Time from where it hung around her neck, and prayed to the Goddesses.

The rain fell down heavily and Link was glad that soon he would be by a warm fireplace and could finally rest. Retrieving the final stone had taken longer than anticipated thanks to the zora princess. He didn't know what it meant to be engaged but at least he now had the Spiritual Stone Of Water. However his happy mood soon vanished as he approached Castle Town's gates. Link immediately felt that something was wrong. The sun had set twenty minutes ago yet the drawbridge was still down.

"Be careful Link. Death lingers around this place. I can feel it many have died and I doubt it was of natural cause," warned Navi. She then hid in one of his tunic's pockets.

Link looked around and cautiously approached the drawbridge, listening for the slightest sound. Just as he took his first step onto the wooden bridge, the sounds of a galloping horse reached his ears. He had just enough time to hide behind the stone wall on the left of the wooden passage that a white horse ran by him. Recognizing the riders to be Impa and the princess he came out of hiding and shouted at them.

Hearing Link's voice Zelda turned her head in his direction. "Stop the horse Impa! Link is there!"

"I can't! If I do that Ganondorf will surely catch up."

"Please do it, it will only take a minute."

Impa sighed and made the horse turn around. Zelda jumped off and ran into Link's arms sobbing.

"He killed them! That monster killed my parents, is controlling the palace guards with a spell, and his minions are wrecking havoc in the town!" Zelda took off the string holding the ocarina from her neck and gave it to Link. "Here take it, you know what to do. We're going to take refuge at Lon Lon Ranch, when you have the Triforce come join us. We'll figure out what to do there."

Sounds of hooves approaching caught Link's attention between two rolls of thunder. "I think he's coming after you, go! I'll try to distract him."

Impa grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her up onto the horse's back.

"Be careful," called out Impa as they rode into the distance.


	10. Twist Of Fate

Chapter 10

Twist Of Fate

Link did not move until he could no longer see them. He silently prayed to the Goddesses that they safely make it to Lon Lon Ranch.

A noise behind him startled him, he hadn't even heard whoever it was coming. He turned around to find to his horror none other than Ganondorf. He drew out his sword and took a defensive stance. The black stallion pawed at the ground with his right hoof and neighed.

The desert man chuckled. ''So you think you can defend them? Don't act dumb I know you saw them go. If you value your life kokiri boy you would tell me which direction they took and then run back to your forest.''

''Never!'' shouted Link. ''I'll never tell you where they went, and I am not a coward!''

''Hmm…You are sillier than I thought. Maybe your fairy can knock some sense into you. But just in case perhaps I should teach you a lesson.''

''Don't you dare even lay a finger on him,'' threatened Navi.

''Oh my a fairy who dares threaten me…I should teach you a lesson as well.''

Ganondorf raised his right arm and muttered a spell so quickly that Navi didn't even have time to throw a counter spell. A ball of energy hit Link right in the chest. The fairy watched helpless as the boy collapsed in the mud.

''Looks like you're nothing but a fly after all if you can't even protect your protégé,'' chuckled Ganondorf. ''Even if you don't tell me which way the princess and her guardian went, I will find them. It's only a matter of time before they share the same fate as the rulers of this pathetic land!'' He spat on the ground and kicked with his heels the flanks of his mount and was off.

The princess tightened her cloak around her. She was grateful that Impa always kept a packed saddlebag just in case. She felt cold and miserable out in this rain and darkness. But most of all she was worried about the Kokiri boy and Nabouru. If they were caught or killed there would be no hope for Hyrule.

''Impa do you think Link will be alright?''

''I'm sure he will be. He looks strong enough…Perhaps his fate is tied to the Hero Of Time. If anyone is able to find this hero and inspire him to save us it will be that boy.''

''Ya that's what I thought…''

In the distance the lights of Lon Lon Ranch could be seen. Within 20 minutes they would reach a safe haven…at least for the moment. Zelda was exhausted and too tired to think about tomorrow. She trusted the Sheikah to have figured out a plan already.

Impa suddenly stopped the horse and looked around.

''What is it?'' asked Zelda.

''Hush! Listen…''

At first Zelda couldn't hear anything but the sound of the rain. She froze in terror as she suddenly heard the sound too. They were being followed and whoever it was, it was catching up fast.

''Damn it!'' swore Impa. She cursed at their fate as she made the horse break into a mad run. Of course a mere riding mare was no match for trained war horses. Judging by the sound there must be at least 15 of them. She held on tightly to the little girl.

Zelda let out a frightened gasp as she saw them. Impa turned her head to look and uttered a Sheikan curse. Ganondorf had caught up with them and he wasn't alone. With him rode 13 Moblins, a kind of hideous half bulldog half man race. Soon they would be surrounded and forced to stop. Might as well end it now.

Impa quickly dismounted and held Zelda in front of her with one arm. With the other she unsheathed her katana. The enemies surrounded them and dismounted as well.

''Whatever happens, stay in front of me for now,'' Impa addressed to Zelda. ''I have to be able to see you at all times.''

Swords were drawn and the air hung thick with suspense of the imminent battle.

''Hand over the girl and we won't harm you old woman!'' said Ganondorf.

''Over my dead body!''

The desert man laughed at the irony of those words. ''You Sheikahs! Devoted until the very end, no wonder you are the last of your race. Kill her, but do not harm the girl she is mine.''

Impa fought back even though she knew it was going to be a loosing battle. In her fury she managed to kill two Moblins. She might be old but the fire of the warrior still burned within her. She knew she had to do something to give the girl a chance to escape. She gave her instructions telepathically.

''_Zelda try to escape between one of those monster's legs and run as fast as you can without looking back, I'll cover you. Don't go to the ranch since they now know that was where we were going. Find a place to hide and stay there until I tell you or come for you_.''

''_But_…''

''_Don't worry you'll be fine_.''

Zelda looked to the left and took a deep breath. Waiting for an opportunity she did as Impa told her and ran.

Impa managed to kill another Moblin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Moblin going after Zelda. She threw a dagger at him, stopping him fatally.

''Hmm…4 down 9 more to go.''

Impa screamed as she felt a sharp pain in the abdomen and fell to her knees. She had been stabbed in the stomach. She vaguely heard a hideous laughter as her vision started to blur. She saw Ganondorf catching up to Zelda and throwing her to the ground before her vision faded and everything went black.

Zelda saw that she couldn't get away. Impa had probably been killed and Ganondorf was catching up to her. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. Only Link and Nabouru now could find the hero. It was obvious now that Ganondorf wanted her dead. The princess was violently pushed and she fell down. She turned on her back and saw the desert man grinning evilly over her.

''I was going to let you live but you proved to be quite defiant. That is not a quality I like in a future wife.''

Zelda saw his katana gleam as the blade caught the light of a lightning, and then there was nothing.

When Impa regained consciousness the rain had stopped and the first rays of dawn were beginning to shine. The Moblins and Ganondorf were gone and so was her horse. She tore a piece of material from her cloak and wrapped it around her abdomen as a temporary bandage. It was a miracle that she had survived, the enemies must have thought she was dead.

She slowly got up, feeling dizzy. Impa looked around at her surrounding when something caught her attention not to far from her. She went to inspect when panic and a great sorrow hit her. She suddenly had trouble breathing as a lump formed in her throat.

''No…No it can't be!'' she yelled as she fell to her knees and cried.

On the blood covered ground were pieces of Zelda's dress.


	11. The Master Sword

Chapter 11

The Master Sword

Link moaned in pain as he slowly tried to sit up. ''Oww…that felt like if my insides were being crushed! At least it doesn't hurt as much as it did on impact.''

''I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ganondorf caught me off guard. At least I was able to heal you,'' the fairy said.

''Ya thanks. Remind me not to rely on you too often.'' Link looked around. Ganondorf was no where in sight.

''I guess you should go get the Triforce now that you have all the elements required,'' said Navi.

Link nodded. ''It will be the only way I stand a chance to lead Ganondorf away from Zelda…I hope the Triforce is as powerful as everyone says or else Ganondorf will have my skin for sure.''

As Link ran through the city towards the Temple Of Time he couldn't help but wonder why people were still asleep. With the castle being attacked he was surprised no warning horns were being sounded. The silence was very disturbing after what his new friend told him. If Mido died or was killed, the whole village would know within minutes.

Link made his way to the entrance of the temple and pushed the heavy oak door opened and went inside.

''Strange, this place gives off a mysterious aura just like the one in the Sacred Meadow, '' said Navi.

Link walked up to the altar and observed it, then looked to the wall behind him. ''Look at the pattern on the wall, doesn't it look strange to you?''

''It does but look at the alter. There is 3 hollow spaces, I guess this is where we're supposed to put the spiritual stones.''

Link nodded. ''I guess we should do this quickly. The sooner we get the Triforce the sooner I can save Zelda.'' He then placed the stones on the alter and took a step back.

Navi landed on Link's shoulder. ''What do you think will happen once you play the Song Of Time? ''

''I don't know but we're about to find out,'' said Link as he took out his ocarina from his pocket. He played a few practice notes to warm up and then proceeded with the song his friend taught him.

A bright light escaped from behind the wall. A deep rumbling noise of stone against stone was heard and then suddenly the wall behind the altar simply disappeared. Instead lay ahead a small chamber with a long red carpet that let to a pedestal. The pedestal was encasing the blade of a sword, proudly displaying it. The blue hilt seemed to sparkle with the moonlight from a skylight above it. Whatever the sword was or who it belonged to, it must be important, thought Link. But still this was not what he had expected.

''I need the Triforce not a sword,'' was all Link could manage to say in his disappointment.

Navi gasped in awe. She then flew to the sword and circled around it before landing on the hilt. ''Oh my! Link do you even have an idea of what this sword is? This is the Master Sword forged long ago by ancient Sages. They had seen in prophecy that a great cataclysm would happen to Hyrule, therefore they forged a magical sword with power that you can't even imagine. Not wanting the sword to be used by evil they encased it in stone and hid the sword. It's whereabouts was supposed to have been handed down from generation to generation of Sages but unfortunately they were all killed in a great battle that happened a hundred years ago. It is said that only the pure of heart with a great need to protect can pull it out.''

''How do you know all this if you never left Kokiri Forest before?'' asked Link.

''The Deku Tree taught me lots of things about the lands outside of the forest.''

''In that case why didn't you teach me some things when we left Kokiri Forest? I wouldn't have sounded so stupid and ignorant in front of all those people we met.''

''Perhaps but it sure was fun watching you make a fool of yourself in front of the Princess,'' giggled Navi. After a moment she regained her seriousness and cleared her throat. ''You should try to pull out the Master Sword. It's not the Triforce but it might help.''

Link gave her a look as he walked up to the legendary blade to inspect it. ''How am I supposed to pull this thing out I'm just a Kokiri remember? I'm not an adult, beside even if I do pull it out I can't use it. Look at it's size, the sword is made for adults.''

Navi flew and settled on Link's shoulder once more. ''Just try, we can always give the sword to Impa. She'll know what to do.''

Link sighed and rubbed his hands together. ''In what did I get myself into this time,'' he muttered. He stepped up behind the Master Sword. With his feet spread apart for balance and both hands on the hilt, he pulled with all his strength.

A brilliant golden light filled the room and as the sword came free Link felt someone suddenly get a hold on him. When the light faded both fairy and boy and the unknown person found themselves in a strange void of nothingness. Link then saw that the person was Ganondorf. The desert man laughed before he disappeared to be replaced by an elderly man. The man spoke saying he was too young to wield the Master Sword so he would have to stay in this void until he was old enough, and started to cast a spell. Link screamed to break his concentration. He begged to be released so he could save Princess Zelda and stop Ganondorf from getting the Triforce. It was then he realized it was too late. He had lost everything. Zelda was probably dead by now and Ganondorf had followed him in this strange void. Because he was a kid he hadn't been allowed in the Sacred Realm. Instead he was the kid who let Ganondorf win in the end. His last thoughts before being affected by the old man's spell was to that mysterious man in green Zelda had seen in her dream. The Royal Family had been assassinated but perhaps Hyrule still had a chance.


	12. Dawn Of A New Life

Chapter 12

Dawn Of A New Life

Dawn had finally broken and the storm clouds were gone but it brought no comfort to the now orphan girl. Impa was dead, the only person she had left was gone. The one thing left to do was get help or she would die. How she had managed to make a bandage and drag herself to the gates of Lon Lon Ranch, she did not know. She prayed for someone to pass by and noticed her because she no longer could move. With all the blood she had lost, she was too tired and in pain to move. She knew if she fell asleep it would be over, just like Ganondorf wanted. He thought he had killed her and she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of having killed all the members of the royal family. She had been careful so far as not to leave a trail of blood that any of Ganondorf's minions could follow.

Once she had the help she needed and was strong enough she would go to the Kokiri Forest. Perhaps seeing that Impa or herself hadn't shown at Lon Lon only a simple wounded peasant he would return to his home. It pained her to have to deceive everyone from now on about her identity but it was now vital. If Ganondorf found out that he had failed in killing her, he would surely hunt her until his last breath for as long as she lived there would still be hope that he could be overthrown from the crown.

Zelda managed to drag herself to a visible spot nearby the farmhouse. Judging that she would be seen from there, she closed her eyes to rest.

Impa rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She couldn't believe how careless she had been. Because she had underestimated Ganondorf, the Gerudo had won and she had lost the daughter she had always dreamed of. The custom of the Sheikah would have called for her death for bringing the dishonour of failure to her kind. But that tradition is what had caused her failure in the first place. If there had been more Sheikahs watching over the royal family like the old times, this wouldn't have turned out like this. As she stood out and started to walk towards the rising sun, she hung her head lowly. The only thing to do now was pray that the Kokiri boy had managed to obtain the Triforce. In the meantime she would have to contact Nabouru.

Zelda could hear the sound of voices, the smell of freshly baked bread hung in the air. Disoriented and feeling very dizzy, she opened her eyes not recognizing where she was. She lay in a bed in what seemed to be a child's room. Two men and a young girl were talking about an attack on the castle and how she must have been a servant's child who managed to escape despite her wounds. Zelda suddenly remembered where she was and what had happened. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention to this family, she decided that she would stick to that story.

Footsteps drew near and the door opened slightly, the hinges creaking. A middle age man's face peered in and then disappeared for only an instance letting the others know she was awake. A red headed girl about her age suddenly came running in and stared at her from over the foot board.

''Hi I'm Malon! I'm glad you're okay now. I thought you would never wake up, you've been sleeping for 2 days now. What's your name? How did you get wounded like that? Where's your Mommy and Daddy?''

The man wearing blue overalls over a red shirt picked the girl up. ''Hey easy there. At least give her time to be fully awake before you start bombarding her with your questions,'' he said as he gave her an esquimo kiss.

The girl named Malon giggled, ''Daddy your whiskers are tickling me.''

The scene before her brought tears to Zelda's eyes. Why couldn't her father have been like that?

''Now look what you've done Miss Malon. You're making her cry!'' said the man wearing purple overalls over a green shirt.

How could she possibly explain to this girl how lucky she was to have a father like that. Instead she shook her head and tried to speak like a peasant child ''My Daddy was killed because he got in the way of Ganondorf's soldiers.''

''Oh…Sorry about that. Did your Mommy die too?'' asked Malon as her father set her down.

Zelda nodded. ''We had reached the castle's drawbridge to escape when they caught Mommy. She told me to run and not to look back.''

''I lost my Mommy too not long ago. She died of pneumonia though. Since we have that in common maybe we can be friends!''

''I would love too…'' Zelda answered almost saying she never had a friend before.

''Well I guess you would like to know who we are. I'm Talon the owner of Lon Lon Ranch and this is my daughter Malon. And this is Ingo our stable hand.''

''What happened while I was sleeping. Is everything okay in the Market? Was the Gerudo defeated?'' asked Zelda.

''I hate to break it to ya kiddo, but the hylian hierarchy has been overthrown. The Gerudo now has control over Hyrule. Ganondorf is now King, and he has the Triforce. Surprisingly he is letting people to their own lives as long as each village pays retribution and there is no resistance. Even Lon Lon has to pay retribution. Ganondorf himself came here yesterday and claimed one of our best foals,'' said Talon.

Malon nodded. ''That mean man is going to take my Epona away when she is older.''

Zelda closed her eyes. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Ganondorf would have done to this family if he had asked to look around and found her here. She opened her eyes again. ''What happened to the Royal Family?''

''Ganondorf killed them including their daughter, well that's what I heard in the market anyway,'' answered Ingo.

Zelda winced in pain as she tried sitting up only to fall back down. Tears ran down her cheeks but she refused to cry. She would endure the pain both physical and emotional.

''Hey take it easy kiddo. With the injuries you have you don't expect to get up right away do ya?'' said Talon. ''You're one brave kid. Malon bawls just with a scraped knee. Why can't you be more like her Malon?'' he playfully scolded. ''Hey do you have any relatives I can write to to inform that you're here?''

''No. All I had were Mommy and Daddy. I guess I'm an orphan now. I'm sorry to burden you but do you mind if I can stay here for a while until I get better. I can work later on to repay you,'' Zelda said.

Talon looked like he was thinking about it for an instant and then smiled. ''Of course kiddo. Ingo has been complaining that he needed help around here.''

''Well if you did your share of the work instead of always sleeping we'd have more business perhaps,'' Ingo said.

Malon rolled her eyes and gave Zelda a wink. ''Adults,'' she simply stated. ''By the way what's your name?''

The question took her by surprise, she hadn't thought of making up a new name for herself. ''Uhh…it's Mina.''

Malon turned to the adults ''Well I'm sure Mina doesn't like to hear you two arguing. That's the last thing someone who needs rest needs to hear.''

''Umm ya…Sorry 'bout that. I guess we'll let you rest now,'' said Talon. ''Good thing I have my little Malon to keep me in line. Anyway I'll make sure to have something to eat when you wake up.''

The two men and Malon left the room. Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. So this is what was to become of her, a stable hand. At least the people here were nice, she was actually looking forward to being friends with Malon. Perhaps this newfound friendship would help to drown the sorrows of having lost Impa.

She unconsciously scratched her right hand, which suddenly reminded her that ever since she regained consciousness, her hand had been itching. Thinking it to be a minor scratch healing, she took out her right hand from underneath the quilt to take a look. She gasped in surprise to see a faint scar in the shape of the Triforce emblem on the back of her hand. How was that possible? Talon had clearly said that Ganondorf had the Triforce so what was the meaning of this? Could she have a piece of the Triforce? Then that would mean Ganondorf was missing a piece! Zelda smiled inwardly. There was still hope, she just needed to heal and learn how to use her piece of the Triforce and she would be able to take back the throne. With this comforting thought she fell asleep.


	13. And The Dusk Of One

Days grew into months and months turned to years. The sad blue eyed child that Talon had took into his small family, was now a grown young woman. He had watched her and was proud of what she had become, just as he was for his own daughter. Harkinian's child had well adapted to her new life, although he could tell she was unhappy. He was able to see through her disguise of the happy farm girl. He could see the turmoil that raged deep within her soul and the clash of having to have two personalities. One evening taking advantage that Malon was outside and Ingo in his room she had talked of going back to face Ganondorf. He had talked her out of it, pointing out that she would only get herself killed. Zelda had replied that to do nothing was just as bad as if her family had asked Ganondorf to take over the throne and destroy Hyrule. One day she would lead an army and lead her people to freedom, when the Hero Of Time would show up. Wishing to take those thoughts away and only wanting to keep his adopted daughter safe, he pointed out that no one dared to stand up against the Dark King and the story of the Hero Of Time was just a myth. To this day Zelda had never mentioned again to try and take back the throne. But of late she had grown unhappy, depressed, and restless.

Over the years Malon had come to understand that the orphan child was more than she let on. After the assault on the castle, Ganondorf had thrown the bodies of the king and queen onto the pavement of the town's square. He said he also had killed the princess, but her body had never been found. Rumours began to spread that the princess had escaped and went into hiding. Malon put the rumour and the mysterious appearance of the orphaned girl at their door together and figured that Mina was really Zelda. However she chose not to mention to Zelda that she knew her secret, she would keep this secret and guard it even from her own father.

So it was that both Malon and Talon worked unknowingly together to protect Zelda. However it was becoming harder since 'Mina' looked a lot like the late queen, and people were beginning to notice it and point to her when they went to sell the Lon Lon milk in the marketplace of Kakariko. Of late whenever an expedition to Kakariko was being organized 'Mina' told Ingo she didn't want to go and leave all the ranch work to him. Malon told her father 'Mina' didn't feel like going, and Talon would reply that she had told him earlier that she wasn't feeling well anyway. Today was yet another day like this one.

Zelda and Ingo loaded the crates of milk onto the wagon while Malon and Talon got the two horses ready. As always when it was Epona's turn for the outing she made things a little harder by showing her indignation of having to pull the wagon. She shook her head and pawed at the ground, making putting on the reins a difficult task. Thankfully the other horse wasn't like that. Once everything was ready Malon and Talon settled themselves on the driver's seat.

Malon waved. "Mina I'll tell you about everything that happened when we get back. "

"Including how many times you have to wake Talon before his snores scare away the customers? " giggled Zelda.

"Hey is that anyway of thanking me for taking you in,'' winked Talon. "Bye and don't cause Ingo any trouble. "

"I won't unless he does." Zelda waved as the wagon pulled out of the ranch grounds.

Ingo simply snorted.

"Ah come on Ingo, I only said that as a joke. Why do you always have to be so serious?" asked Zelda once the wagon was out of sight.

"For your information someone around here has to be serious for the survival of this ranch thanks to Ganondorf and the increase of the tribute tax and with the high cost for the permit of operation. It's a wonder this ranch is still operational. One of these days the ranch will have to close." With that added Ingo headed for the stables leaving a stunned Zelda.

"What is his problem? Sales are increasing monthly. " Zelda headed for the corral.

As Zelda cleaned up after the horses, countless thoughts roamed in her head. What Ingo had said did have some logic to it. One day the ranch will close. Ganondorf didn't like businesses getting too large. If a company increased that meant people were being influenced to buy their products, and if someone had that power they could easily use it to influence people to rebel according to him. This would put a threat to his rule.

Because of this the economy dwindled. Many shop owners in Hyrule Town closed because of this, or the 'untimely' death of the owner, or because of threats made by the Dark King's followers. Kakariko had now become the main village of Hyrule, as more and more people seeked to put distances between them and the Dark King.

And thus hope still remained and Ganondorf knew it. Just like he knew she still lived and was hiding somewhere waiting for the right time to come back and claim back her throne with the help of the Triforce Of Wisdom. Perhaps even with the Hero Of Time who just might have the Triforce Of Courage…the hero…Her thoughts turned to the Kokiri boy, Link.

She wondered what had happened to him. Did he still have the Ocarina Of Time? Had he escaped Ganondorf? Did he even still live? And if so where was he? Perhaps she should try to find him to take back the sacred relic. Leave this ranch and try to enter the mysterious Lost Woods and find her way to the Kokiri Village. Although no one has ever been able to find it, perhaps her Triforce piece would help her…if only she knew how to use it. It hadn't manifested itself since the day she first got it. She knew it was inside her because she sometimes felt it's warmth glow when she was sad, but that was all.

Leaving the ranch…she knew that Malon and Talon would be sad and also afraid. After all, in the state Hyrule was in it was now dangerous for a woman to travel alone. Most of all she knew they would be afraid for her safety since they knew who she really was. She had figured out they knew years ago even though they tried their best to hide it from her. She could tell them she would be gone for only a short time and then would come back. Perhaps they'll even lend her Epona, her favourite horse.

What was she thinking, Epona had been promised to Ganondorf. As a matter of fact with Epona's training completed he could come any day now to claim her. Another reason why she must leave. Fate had made it that she wasn't there the day he came demanding a horse to be raised for him. She wouldn't tempt her luck a second time.

Zelda ran to the house but stopped short near the stables and hid behind a barrel, her heart stopping. Her worst fear had come true, there stood Ganondorf in his black armour. His red cloak fluttering in the wind. Two elderly Gerudo women stood on each side of him, she recognized them to be his aunts, behind them were several Moblins and two Re-Dead. She could tell Ingo was just as afraid as her for his knees were shaking.

Suddenly panic seized her. What if Ganondorf wasn't here for the horse, what if he had found out she had been here all these years. Zelda made herself as small as possible and listened to what was being said.

"…left with Epona, " she heard Ingo say.

"How dare they! That horse belongs to me! I asked her to be trained as a war horse not some stupid cart pulling farm animal. They shall be punished dearly, " the enraged Dark King bellowed.

"I warned them, I really did! They said they didn't care…they're planning a rebellion I am sure. This is just the start of it, " said Ingo gaining back his courage.

From her hiding place Zelda shook with rage. That lying traitor! Thank goodness he had no idea who she really was, or he would have given her away.

"Is that so. Thank you for the information. Might I inquire which inn they are staying at ?"

"The first one when you enter the village, your majesty…If I may say the daughter is just following the father. I am sure if you separate them the daughter will redeem herself and become a loyal subject. "

"As a reward for such honesty and loyalty I make you sole owner of Lon Lon Ranch. In addition the girl will be brought back here and is permitted to continue working here. "

Ingo got on his knees and grovelled at Ganondorf's feet.

Zelda couldn't believe it, she thought Ingo had always enjoyed working on the ranch and liked Talon and his daughter. He was always cold to her but she thought it was because to him she was just an employee.

Suddenly her Triforce scar began to glow, and noticed Ganondorf's was doing the same. Were the two pieces calling out to each other? If they were did that mean Ganondorf knew she was hear. He looked in her direction and Zelda froze. She had nothing to defend herself with and didn't know how to use her Triforce, where as Ganondorf knew how, was bigger and stronger, and had his minions. She was alone and it certainly wasn't going to be Ingo who would help her. Ganondorf came forward and looked around, he shrugged and went back with his escort. Zelda let out the breath she had been holding in. That had been too close, for sure he would have recognized her.

Ganondorf and his minions left and Ingo went into the house. Zelda waited what seemed to her to be half an hour and casually entered the house as if she hadn't witness what had just occur.

Ingo was sitting at the kitchen table, his feet resting on the table. "Looks like you'll be working for me now. "

"And why is that? " asked Zelda pretending to be curious as she climbed the stairs to go to the room she shared with Malon.

"It so happens that his majesty, King Ganondorf was here to claim Epona, and made me sole owner of the ranch when he found out Epona wasn't here. "

"Is that so? Why did he do that and what about Malon and Talon? "

" I simply told him where they were and where he can find his horse. As for Talon I don't want that lazy slob around here anymore. Malon can stay if she wants, at least she's a hard worker unlike her father. You can also stay, you're good with numbers and good at keeping track of things and balancing the book. "

"Talon won't let you just take over you know, " Zelda said with mock concern.

"We'll see about that. "

Once in her room Zelda quickly shut the door and gathered all her belongings in a canvas bag. It was clear to her that she must leave, the ranch was no longer a safe place for her if Ingo was now a follower of Ganondorf. Ironic, after that speech he gave her about Ganondorf's economical laws.

Once again destiny was against her, as quickly as it had put an end to her palace life so did her peasant life end. Zelda found herself wondering what she would do now. For sure she would go to Kakariko to warn her adopted family of what happened and then try to get to the Kokiri Village, but then what? Perhaps Talon would have an idea.

Zelda heard Ingo go to his room, she took her chance and quietly left. Once outside she went to the stables and spotted Lightning, the ranch's fastest horse, in his stall. She quickly put on his horse tack and packed her bag in the saddle bag. She then led the horse out. Picking up his rider's need for silence, Lightning stayed quiet. The other horses neighed softly as Zelda closed the stable doors.

Zelda waited until she was away from the ranch grounds and at the entrance of Hyrule Field to mount Lightning. She coaxed him to a gallop, hoping that by the time Ingo realized she had left she would already be half way to Kakariko.


	14. Losing Faith

Chapter Fourteen:

Losing Faith

Kakariko Village had always been a small peaceful community. It had begun with a small house Impa had built for herself when she had left her family to settle nearer to the castle and close to an ancient temple, sacred to the Shadow Folk. Sheikahs had the reputation of being noble warriors and that their presence alone warded off evil from approaching. Perhaps that was why they were often chosen as guardians to the royal family. However it had been many years since a Sheikah had been seen and it wasn't long until word spread that a Sheikah had settled near the castle. Rumour claimed that something had happened to the Sheikahs, leaving Impa to be the sole survivor. Impa had never claimed otherwise and so she became known as the last Sheikah.

It wasn't long until Impa found herself with neighbours. A year later a small community had formed around the Sheikah's house. The people declared that Impa indirectly became the founder of the village. The name of Kakariko eventually was inspired by the cuckoos that the majority of the villagers raised.

Impa had left the village when the princess was born and had never returned, her house had became a sort of attraction over the years and thus the house was maintained. After years of wandering Hyrule in hope that Zelda had survived her injuries and somehow had managed to evade Ganondorf's minions, Impa returned.

Her return had crushed the villagers hopes that Zelda was still alive and would come back to challenge the Dark King for the throne. Having Impa back only confirmed what Ganondorf had been boasting for the past seven years.

Impa settled in her old home and the daily activities in the village resumed, for a while. Impa learned that Ganondorf's minions often came to Kakariko demanding tribute. The villagers were poor to start off with and eventually wouldn't be able to meet the demands of the Dark King. When that day came they would surely face destruction.

The Sheikah was outraged and the warrior within her demanded revenge. Thus began her new mission, protect the people she had become fond of. She raised a resistance group, and with strict training they were eventually able to throw off the attacks of small bands of Gerudos and send them off without even a rupee for tribute.

So it came to no surprise when yet another group of Gerudos showed up at the village's gate, early one morning. Impa and the resistance movement stood guard a short distance away, as usual. However the Gerudos did not advance as usual to make their exaggerated demands, leaving Impa perplexed and worried. When the first moblins and dark knights began to arrive, Impa was alarmed by the sudden change in strategy. Was this the beginning of a full fledge attack? If this was the case the rebels lacked the manpower to hold their ground. The village would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. Impa ordered the rebels to fall back to strategical points and wait to see what the enemy planned to do.

What little hope was left was annihilated when Ganondorf made his appearance. Why had he taken a sudden interest in Kakariko after seven years, Impa couldn't think of a reason. Impa stood her ground and drew her katana as Ganondorf approached, followed by three dark knight. Ganondorf snickered and ignored her bravado.

"Why are you here? " asked warily Impa.

"That is none of your business, " he replied walking past her and heading towards the inn. His three dark knights followed close behind, giving Impa a menacing glare as they passed.

Impa sheathed her katana and signalled to the nearby rebels to circle the inn. She then went to stand in front of the inn, watching the doings of the rest of Ganondorf's minions.

It wasn't long until a young red headed woman with tears in her eyes came running out of the inn. Impa recognized her as Malon, the Lon Lon Ranch owner's daughter. Impa grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What happened in there? " asked Impa.

"Ganondorf took the ranch away from my father and gave it to Ingo. He's also come to take Epona away! " sobbed the maiden. "I won't let him," and with that she ran to the public stables.

Within minutes she had emerged from the stables on a horse that Impa presumed to be Epona. Impa silently prayed to the golden goddesses that the girl would have enough sense not to rush off towards the village's gate where the rest of Ganondorf's minions would eagerly take her down. Impa's prayer was answered when she saw the girl heading for the graveyard.

Ganondorf eventually came out of the inn, grinning smugly. He had completed his objections. He had scarred the villagers enough that the next time he sent his followers to collect tribute, the villagers would stop the rebels for fear that he would return. Not to mention that word would soon spread that Talon had been cast out of his ranch for having deliberately hidden his horse. The rebels' spirits would soon be crushed. As for his horse, he knew that Talon's daughter would eventually return to the ranch with Epona. He would simply have to make another unexpected visit to claim what was his.

Seeing Malon reminded Impa of Zelda, the way that she had always stood up to protect the weakest. If Zelda, had been alive she would have been around the same age as Malon. Impa sighed, in memory of Zelda, Impa went to the graveyard.

She found Malon kneeling down before the Tomb Of Kings with her head bowed. Epona was nearby, grazing. The horse's ears twitched as she heard her approach. Epona's raised her head to look at her, seeing no threat she went back to grazing.

Impa put a comforting hand on Malon's shoulder. Startled the girl looked up, she hadn't heard anyone approaching. "What will you do? " Impa asked. "You won't be able to hide that horse from Ganondorf for long. "

"I don't know…I fear that Ingo will mistreat the animals…I have to go back…I'll ask Ingo if I can stay and work for him. I guess I have no choice but to bring Epona with me…You're right Ganondorf will come back eventually…Please see to it that Papa will be alright, and tell him to stay away from the ranch. "

"I will…Before returning to the village you should wait a while at least until Ganondorf is gone. " Impa then turned around and headed back to the village.

Zelda was startled to see Malon on Epona heading towards her. Zelda stopped her horse and dismounted, waiting for Malon to join her. By the way Malon had Epona advancing slowly and her refusal of acknowledging her presence, Zelda knew that her sister already knew what happened. So Ganondorf had gone to Kakariko, yet he hadn't taken Epona. Zelda somehow knew that this was his way of twisted pleasure. Torment innocent bystanders and prolong the time he would come to claim his horse that he knew was dear to the family. Zelda clenched her fists.

Malon eventually reached her and dismounted, she took a few unsteady steps until she fell into Zelda's arms and sobbed.

"You don't have to explain. I know, " said Zelda trying at the same time to comfort Malon. "Ganondorf came to the ranch a few hours ago, and Ingo…"

Malon nodded to show she already knew. "He is Lon Lon Ranch's owner now…Mina you should see the state my father is in. I've never seen him like that. I asked someone to watch over him. He didn't even react when I told him I was going back to try and claim back the ranch. " She stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Is that what you really want to do, go back there? You know Ingo will never give you back Lon Lon. When I left he was already gloating in his new status. "

"I have no choice but to go back…the animals…for the animals. I know that Ganondorf will be back for Epona, and that I will have to face the consequences for defying him…Oh Zelda what will become of me! Here I was with the perfect life and its all gone now, now I truly know how you felt on that night you fled. "

Zelda was speechless. This was the first time Malon had ever acknowledged she knew her true identity. Malon's grief tore at Zelda's heart. Zelda suddenly put her hands on Malon's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Malon, you are like a sister to me…I'll somehow get Ganondorf to give the ranch back to your father. Even if it means shedding my disguise and turning myself in. "

"But Min- Zelda, Princess, Ganondorf will probably kill you! "

Zelda shrugged. "If that happens then so be it…As long as you get back what is yours is all that matters. Take the horse I borrowed along with you and go back to Lon Lon. "

Zelda turned to face the direction in which the castle was, turning her back on Malon. "By the way thanks for keeping my real identity secret all these years. I somehow knew that you and your father knew. Sorry for the lie. "

"Please don't do his. We'll get the ranch back some other way. You'll see the Hero Of Time will save us! "

Zelda turned her head and looked at Malon. "There is no Hero Of Time. The hero that we used to dream of as children, is just a myth. If he truly did exist he wouldn't have let Ganondorf rule unchecked for the past seven years. " And with that Zelda began to walk.

"He does exist, he'll make his appearance soon. I just know it. And when he does I'll have to tell him to go rescue my foolish sister that thinks that by being a princess means that she has a right to say that he is a myth! " half laughed half sobbed Malon.

Malon watched Zelda go and only after she was far off, did Malon head for the ranch crying knowing that she would never see her sister again.


	15. Regenesis

Chapter Fifteen:

Regenesis

Zelda stood in front of the main entrance to the town. Once long ago if she had stopped where she now stood, she would have been bumped into by the many people coming and going. Merchants with their carts would have passed her by with polite greetings and a sales pitch along with clear indications where their stall would be set up. Soldiers in the watchtowers would have been on the look out for troublemakers.

Now the place was deserted, the drawbridge collapsed and the watchtowers empty. Here and there laid rotten and broken down objects that had been discarded by their previous owners in their haste to flee when Ganondorf decided to destroy the town. The very air hung heavy and had a sense of foreboding to it.

A nearby crow cawed and took flight, making Zelda jump. Perhaps she should have waited for morning, she mused. The twilight made the ghost town even more frightening. With hesitant steps, she crossed the broken down drawbridge. Fear began to make it's way in her heart, the courage that she had mustered while talking to Malon was gone. Coming here had been a mistake, she thought and nearly turned around. Taking a few long breaths she got a hold of herself. Malon had risked her life in defying Ganondorf by trying to save Epona. Who knew what he would do to her if he found her. The least she could do was to confront Ganondorf, after all Malon had a life and a father. She didn't, she had lost her family and sacrificed her identity to save herself instead of trying to reclaim the throne. The least she could do was risk her own miserable life to save one that was worth living.

Zelda entered the town and made her way to the town square without any incident. However once there she froze in place as she saw four redeads near the broken fountain. Lucky for her they hadn't seen her yet, or they would have been after her already. She kept close to the buildings using the shadows to hide her as Impa had taught her long ago in her old life.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. If those redeads could inspire that much fear, how was she supposed to face Ganondorf? How had the Kokiri boy found the courage to fight three of Ganondorf's underlings? Zelda looked around in despair, some heroine she was. Perhaps she should give up instead. She could send Ganondorf a message through someone else. She would surrender peacefully if he gave the ranch back to Malon and her father. Once Lon Lon back in the possession of her surrogate family, she would go to Ganondorf.

Several bolts of blue, white, and red fabric near the entrance of an old tailor shop suddenly caught her attention. Zelda's mind began to formulate a new plan, or perhaps it was merely the Triforce Of Wisdom guiding her. Whichever it was Zelda knew that her life now depended on getting those bolts of fabric and getting into the shop unnoticed. She made a silent prayer to the Goddesses and cautiously made her way to the tailor shop. She picked up the bolts and placed them under one arm when reality came crashing around her. How was she supposed to open a door that hadn't been opened in years without making a racket. The door hinges were bound to creak loudly not having been oiled in years. Zelda felt like crying.

Suddenly the Triforce mark on her hand began to glow, Zelda quickly put her hand in her pocket. Did the Goddesses truly had a grudge against her for having sent Link into the Sacred Realm? The glow had been strong enough that anyone looking her way would have seen it. The redeads had been looking the other way thankfully. A loud creak suddenly came from the building opposite the shop and the redeads turned their head in that direction in time to see the rotten roof starting to cave in. Zelda took the noiseful opportunity to get in, taking care to leave the door slightly a jar so she wouldn't have the same problem coming out.

Once in the shop she waited for her eyes to adjust. She wondered what exactly happened out there, had she unconsciously used her Triforce part and more importantly were the pieces in contact with each other enough that Ganondorf would know that Wisdom was being used. If that was the case than she better make quick of her project. She grabbed a nearby pair of scissors and began to search for a needle and proper threads. Luckily the seamstress had left the majority of her equipment behind, and Zelda soon found a rusty needle and some black thread. Once all her material gathered she made her way to the living quarters above the shop. She chose a room with a window overlooking a tall tree, just in case a quick get away was necessary. She was glad that Impa had insisted on teaching her the ways of the Sheikahs.

The light was now almost all gone as the sun was setting. Zelda decided that for now it was safe enough to rest. In the morning she would have a lot of work to do before she could erase "Zelda" once more.

Zelda gazed at herself in the broken full length mirror that the room had. For a quick sewing project it would have to do. Zelda had tried to recreate what a male Sheikah could wear by remembering some of Impa's stories. That took care of the clothing part, Zelda glanced at herself once more. Her body shape could give her away so she took a bit of fabric cuttings and stuffed it around her legs, arms, and upper body to make it look like the type of muscles a typical young man would have. She looked again in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Now she looked more like a man at least body wise.

Zelda reflected on cutting her hair to the length that hylian men usually had to finish off her new identity, but decided against it. Instead she cut long strips of white fabric to make it look like bandages and wrapped it around her head and covered her face up to her eyes. She pulled out several strands of hair from under her so called bandages to cover one eye. She then cut the strands of hair to the right length to make it look like bangs. Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated. Sheikahs had red eyes, so she focused on her magic to change her eye color. Once completed Zelda looked at her reflection. "Zelda" and even "Mina" were gone, in their place stood a young Sheikah man. The Sheikah that would serve as messenger.

The young man crept out of his hiding place. The redeads had moved on and the town square was quiet. The Sheikah looked up to the spires of the towers of what was now known as Ganondorf's Fortress, and headed towards it. It wasn't long until he was intercepted by some of the Dark King's soldiers. After having explained that he was here to serve the king he was taken to see the usurper king of Hyrule.


	16. Turning Point

Chapter Sixteen:

Turning Point

The Dark King sat on his throne. His most loyal demon allies were on either side of him, with the exception of one. He stood not far off with sword drawn behind a young man kneeling in front of the throne. With the rebels starting to get bolder under the direction of Impa, the former royal nanny that was supposedly the last surviving Sheikah, one could never be too sure.

On the outside Ganondorf's stoic face showed no indication on what his thoughts were. Inwardly he smiled as he looked upon this mysterious lad who claimed to be a Sheikah. After all it wasn't everyday that one of the true hyrulian folk declared his loyalty to him. There had been others who had come in the past seven years, like that Ingo from Lon Lon Ranch, but he had seen through them that their only goal had been to assure their petty lives were sparred. He knew also of the possibility that this young man could be a spy sent by the rebels, but for now he chose to dismiss this. If this Sheikah was really a rebel spy he would deal with him in due time. For now however this lad could prove entertaining, he thought bringing a crooked smile to his lips.

"Rise, " he commanded.

The Sheikah did as he was told, standing straight. Ganondorf stood up and observed the lad, watching every detail on how the Sheikah reacted to his towering status. All hyrulians who ever defied him personally, shrank back in fear and uncertainty in the end. Well…all except for the Gorons, who had a bulkier built and knew that no sword could harm them. Those Gorons that did defy him ended up in the stomach of his pet dragon, Volvagia.

To Ganondorf's astonishment the Sheikah didn't even flinch, there was even an aura of calm defiance surrounding him. This would be interesting indeed.

"What is your name and why are you proclaiming your loyalty to me when no other of your fellow country men are? Why do you think I am the true ruler of this land and not that pathetic excuse of a king that sat on this throne before me? " Ganondorf questioned.

The lad looked up to the Dark King and looked him in the eye. "I am Sheik. You removed the weak from the throne when no other had the guts to do it…That makes you a true leader."

Murmurs of approbation filled the room.

Ganondorf laughed in spite of himself. "Well spoken boy, you speak the truth." He suddenly turned very serious, "However those were just words. Words that even a well trained slave can say in order to please his master in hopes of a favour or even his freedom."

"Then if proof is what you need then state your token," Sheik shot back getting irritated. "I am not one to lull the mouse to sleep to capture it. I mean what I say. I'm not one of those pathetic hylian nobility fools."

Ganondorf grinned. "I like you Boy. Straight to the point instead of empty promises like those fools you just mentioned or those spies the rebels keep trying to implant in my army." He sat back down crossing his legs and resting his head against his left fist. "Your first task will be to kill the red head woman living at Lon Lon Ranch and bringing me the mare called Epona. The horse was supposed to be a tribute but that witch ran of with it."

Sheik nodded taking in the information. The demon standing behind him sheathed his sword.

"One more thing. Do be careful on your way out. My demon creatures don't have a fondness for Hyrulian folk. You were safely let in and will be safely let out only by my order. Out there you never know, accidents happen," grinned mischievously Ganondorf.

Sheik raised his brow and glared. He then bowed and turned, starting to walk down the red carpet leading towards the exit. Half way there he stopped suddenly and slightly turned his head. "Consider the deed done," and he was gone.

Ganondorf stroked his chin, deep in thought. The other spies usually blanched on hearing the various task that was appointed to them and never came back. This Sheik didn't, and even went as far as to boldly announce that he really was going through with the task. Still it remained to be seen. But if he did, and was truly serious about his devotion then he could truly be a formidable asset to have.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda sat on the steps leading to the alter in the Temple Of Time. In the stone tablet shone the three spiritual stones. Her heart still pounding fiercely from the fear of being discovered. Zelda knew little about the actual functioning of her Triforce piece but she was glad it didn't start to glow like it did at Lon Lon, that would have truly guaranteed her death. Instead as if sensing the danger she was in, it had taken control over her and made her act and say things that she would have never been able to do without arousing suspicion. Still she had been lucky that Ganondorf's self confidence blinded the Triforce Of Power from sensing it's counter part.

At least thanks to the guidance of the Triforce Of Wisdom, now she had a hint of trust among Ganondorf's closest allies and had managed to convince Ganondorf she was on his side. On the way out of town all the other minions gave her a hard time, but had left her unharmed. Even the Re-Deads let her go through without as much as a second glance. Ganondorf must have telepathic powers and had given his minions the information that she was one of them, she thought. She stored the information in the back of her mind.

Zelda sighed deeply. The hardest was yet to come, she would have to find a way to convince Ganondorf that she had killed Malon and find an excuse as why she wasn't able to bring back Epona. Once the task was over and she was accepted among Ganondorf's ranks, it would only be a matter of waiting for the right time to strike and assassinate Ganondorf. That seemed to be the Triforce Of Wisdom's council. But then what? Sneak out and run to Kakariko and announce to the rebels they just had to kill the demons, wait until they're done and then announce who she really was? Claim back the throne then?

She turned around and was about to leave when she heard the strangest of noises. A deep rumbling reverberated throughout the temple's foundations, similar to a long rumbling thunder. The sound of granite scraping against stone suddenly followed.

Not knowing what to expect, Zelda quickly turned around drawing out her dagger from her boot. To her astonishment the stone mural in the back of the temple was slowly sliding back into the left side of the wall. The mural had been hiding a sort of antechamber with an elevated platform in the centre of the room. On the platform was a pedestal surrounded by six strange yet familiar symbols.

In a flash she knew what this room was. Legends spoke of this room as a gateway to the Sacred Realm. Had the Kokiri boy from so long ago been here? Was this room revealed to him after placing the Spiritual Stones and playing the Song Of Time? Was this where Ganondorf had killed him? Zelda suddenly remembered what those symbols represented. Those were the symbols representing the six sages, guardians of the sacred temples throughout Hyrule that acted as barriers to prevent evil from entering the kingdom. Splendid job they did, thought bitterly Zelda. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps Ganondorf had killed the sages even before showing up at the castle seven years ago.

Suddenly images emerged in her head from the Triforce Of Wisdom and she knew who they were. Or at least who they were supposed to be. According to the Triforce Ganondorf hadn't killed them, as a matter of fact didn't even knew who they were. He only had a vague idea and had sent his demons into the temples to prevent the magic of the temples from calling out to the chosen ones. Zelda was stunned to know that she was supposed to be their leader. Even more importantly the Triforce told her who the Hero Of Time was and that he was going to be here shortly. So the Kokiri boy was still alive after all. She was glad.

However she couldn't understand why he had been chosen as the Hero Of Time, how could a child bear so much responsibility and the fate of the kingdom. How was he supposed to defeat Ganondorf? Zelda felt cheated by fate. Her childhood dream vision had promised a strong man, and destiny had given her a child warrior. She sighed heavily and waited for his arrival.


	17. The Quest Begins

Chapter Seventeen

The Quest Begins

Zelda stood in the shadows, and waited for what would happen next. Her heart skipping a beat as the bluish light filling the center of the room dissipated. A young man around her age stood where the kokiri boy, Link, should have been standing. He wore clothing similar to Link, and even looked like an older version of him. From where she stood she could see his eyes. Although seven years had passed she couldn't forget those eyes and knew immediately it was really him.

"Link! We're back! " exclaimed Navi as she came into view.

Link let out a sigh and looked around. "I know but now what are we supposed to do? "

Zelda knew it was her cue and stepped out of the shadows. As expected Link drew out the Master Sword and was ready to defend himself. A trained warrior would have known she had been there all along and wouldn't have reacted so surprised, but she silently forgave him. He still had a lot to learn and it would be up to her to teach him.

"You may sheath your sword for I am no foe. I am called Sheik. I have been waiting for you Hero Of Time. Although I am in appearance an ally of Ganondorf, I am really in truth a friend who wish to see his downfall. "

Link observed the lad and decided to sheath his sword, for the moment at least.

"How do I know you speak the truth? " asked warily Link.

"I supposed Rauru told you you needed to find six temples and their guardian sages. "

All traces of suspicion were now replaced with surprised.

"How did you know that? " asked Link as he drew closer.

"I told you, I'm a friend. I want Ganondorf stopped as much as you do. That is why I will help you. You need to go to Kakariko and claim a certain tool before you can reach the Forest Temple. I'll seek you out once you have what you need and have found the entrance to the temple. "

"How will I know what I need?…"

Link blinked. Sheik had disappeared.

"What an odd rude man, " simply commented Navi.

"I agree but at least we know what to do now."

Link walked towards the exit followed by his guardian fairy.

****

Millions of different possibilities had ran through her mind as she had come face to face at last with the long awaited legendary hero. In the end she had judged that it would be wise to continue the guise of Sheik, ally to Ganondorf but secretly working against him. It could come in handy for the Hero Of Time to have a friend on the other side, but telling him who she was could complicate things.

From up upon a branch hidden from view, Zelda watched Link leave the temple. Now she had to work on a real dilemma, how would she convince the Dark King that she had killed Malon and find a good enough excuse to why she hadn't brought back Epona.

She jumped down and headed towards Lon Lon Ranch.

****

Malon leaned against the horse paddock and closed her eyes to rest a moment. Working constantly from dawn till dusk was beginning to take its toll on her. Ingo had decided that the owner of a successful ranch shouldn't have to dirty his hands with farm work, and with her father and Zelda gone the whole workings of the ranch fell to her. It was exhausting but worth it for she knew that one day the ranch would be hers again when the Hero Of Time came to rescue her. It was too bad that he hadn't shown himself yet though, if he had then maybe her adoptive sister would still be alive. For dead she was, Malon hadn't seen her or heard from her since she had announced she was going to confront Ganondorf. She must have been killed on the spot without even having a chance to speak.

At least she still had Epona for now, thought Malon as she resumed pitching hay into the horses' stalls. She was about to take another bundle of hay when she noticed from the corner of her eye a flash of movement. She hadn't heard the barn door open and it was still closed.

Puzzled, Malon put the pitchfork aside and rubbed her eyes. "Great. Now I'm seeing things."

She turned around and was about to pick up the pitchfork again when she nearly yelled in surprise. There stood a young man in a strange blue and white costume before her. Wisps of blonde hair showed from under a turban like hat, and only a single red eye was visible. Never in her life had she seen someone like this man. If he was the legendary Hero Of Time she certainly had imagined him to be quite…different from this.

"Serves you right for working so hard," said a muffled playful voice that was somehow familiar.

"Who, who are you? How did you get in without making a sound?" And how come the horses hadn't reacted either, thought Malon.

"That's one of the things it takes to meet Ganondorf and live to tell about," said Zelda lowering her scarf and pushing her bangs away.

"Zelda! I mean Mina! No wonder the horses didn't react, they knew who you were...I thought you were dead, and tell me what are you wearing? And how did you turn your eyes red?"

"Don't speak so loud," warned Zelda. "I don't want Ingo to know I'm here."

"I don't think you should worry about him, he just stays indoors now a days unless its to greet a rich customer. He thinks you rebelled against the change of ownership and ran away…So did you really go see Ganondorf?"

Zelda nodded and took a deep breath. "Terrifying experience, I wouldn't recommend it…"

"No kidding," interrupted Malon.

"I got to Castle Town and seeing its state made me second guess my decision, not to mention I lost my courage seeing all those demons guarding the entrance to the castle. I ended up modifying my plan, found some cloth and made a disguise. I now go under the guise of a young sheikah male called Sheik…"

Malon slowly smiled. "Not another persona. You do know you'll end up with a personality disorder one of these days."

"I'm more concerned about screwing up. I ended up meeting Ganondorf like this. It was a terrifying experience but I think I managed to fool him into thinking that I supported him. He didn't look like he doubted about who I really am. I think he was more surprised or has doubts about me being a sheikah."

"I guess that means you're safe for now."

"Ya for now…I do have a major problem though. Ganondorf gave me the task of killing you and bringing Epona to him to prove my loyalty."

Malon paled. "That is a problem. What will you do?"

"I guess the only thing to do would be to bring a fake proof and say that Epona got away," said sheepishly Zelda. "I haven't thought about it yet. Maybe we should plan something together, since you're going to be the victim you'll have to hide from everyone after that."

"True," sadly replied Malon thinking it also meant abandoning the animals and the ranch. "Its almost evening why don't you come back early tomorrow and we'll think of something."

"Alright then. I'll meet you here a bit after the time you usually finish bringing the horses to the coral."

****

Author's note: Last update Feb 2008, I know sorry about the very long delay. Blame real life, a lot has happened since then. I'll be updating every now and then when I can.


End file.
